the Horrible ZaGr fic: 1940's
by QueenofDoomydoom
Summary: To get revenge on Dib, Zim and Gaz pretend to date eachother. Only Zim seems to enjoy the act a little too much. Can things get any more complicated. It does when WWII starts. Nazis, deception, obsessive crushes, war, and good wholesome fun.
1. Chapter 1

Doom, doom, doom. Students took notes, while some did more productive things with their time. Zim used his time to balance a pencil on his non-existant nose. It wasn't like he was going to miss anything important, all the teacher taught was doom and misery. Finally, he was able to hold the pencil still for fifeteen seconds. Unfortunately, the snickering across the room broke his focus. Zim glared to see who broke his concentration and scowled to see Dib and Tak whispering to eachother. He could make out the words "Zim" and "snow". They were no doubt planning an attack.

The alien sighed and put his head in his arms. He hated winter. It was so cold and wet. And he _hated_ this school, or skool as it was ironically spelt. It was just as cold and bleak as it was outside. He stared at the clock on the wall, as if it was it's fault for time not passing quickly enough. Once again, he heard Dib and Tak giggling. Since the teacher always fazes out when she talks about doom, he wasn't worried about getting in trouble.

"I can hear you, you know." He glared at the couple.

"So?" Dib smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh I'll do something... Something I will do." Zim hissed tightening his fist dramatically.

Tak snorted as she painted her nails, "Something you will do? I swear you loose more brain cells everytime you blink. Soon you'll be just as dumb as these humans. no offense, Dib."

"You're one to talk, considering you live here willingly. For a human-stink no less." Zim spat, sticking his tongue out.

"You're just jealous that Tak likes me more than you." The teen in glasses retorted.

"Jealous of having a girlfriend with two heads?"

Tak and Dib looked at Zim in confusion, "Tak has only one head. You need to pay more attention in class if you still can't count."

"Zim's counting skill surpasses all! I was refering to that horrible growth on her face. It's nauseating! It's almost as big as your head, Dib." Stiffled laughter rose from the class.

Tak's eyes widened as she took out her compact mirror to inspect. Dib turned around and shook his head, "it's fine, Tak."

"It's a beauty mark, Zim! The most beautiful human actresses have them." Tak hissed indignitally.

"Just shows how disgusting humans are."

Dib smiled, and idea coming to his head, "So, you don't think someone like Rita Hayworth is attractive?"

"Ugly."

"Gretta Garble?"

"Grotesque."

"Veronica Lake?"

"Horrible."

"So Zim... What is your idea of beauty?" Dib smirked, "You must have really high standards. I don't think I can recall you ever liking someone. You know most humans by now have at least dated once."

"Uh..." Zim could feel the other students' stares on him, "Well Zim does high standards."

"Like what? Please tell the traits would suit the almighty Zim."

Zim looked around him. Zita... ugly... Gretchen... yuck... Bethany... she's almost as Bitchy as Tak... he looked behind him. Seeing the girl behind him, he smiled. Perfect.

"I believe you already know her, Dib. Small, purple, gold eyes, always reading, and she's almost as smart as Zim."

Dib's eyes widened, "Gaz? You like my sister?"

"Yes, I'm crazy about her." Zim said, clasping his hand on his desk.

"Well, he is crazy." Tak muttered.

"I don't believe you. Even if you did like her, she'd kill you before you tried anything. Actually, go ahead and ask her out, save me the work of killing you myself."

Gaz who had been reading Alice through the Looking Glass, muttered softly, but loud enough for them to hear, "Be quiet, both of you!"

They obeyed but still glared at eachother. Finally, the bell rang and everyone piled out of the schoolhouse. Zim sighed in relief that his amazing lie went so smoothly. He was so caught up in congratulating himself, he forgot what Dib and Tak were whispering about until he was knocked face first in the snow. He hissed in pain, forgetting to bath in paste earlier.

Dib and Tak laughed walking off, "Nice fall, space boy."

"Dib!" Gaz called out, carrying her books, "Aren't you forgetting something? It's family night!"

"Oh... sorry, Gaz, but me and Tak already made plans. Have fun though." Her brother smiled as he held the cardoor to an old ford open for Tak.

Gaz growled as they drove off, nearly tripping on Zim, "Damn it, Zim, watch where you're going!"

Gaz was about to walk off when Zim grabbed the bottom of her coat, "Wait, Dib-sibling! Zim... needs assistance."

"Let go or die."

"I need to appear human. And you're human, I think... Would you not agree to be Zim's..." He cringed, "girlfriend?"

"You're tearing my good coat." She hissed trying to pry it from his hand.

Zim thought before adding, "I'll pay you!"

"Are you trying to say I'm a prostitute?" Gaz narrowed her eyes.

"No! I'm just saying there would be bennefits... like being Zim's allie."

"Not interested."

"How about I'll let you live after I take over Earth?"

"No."

Zim tried again, "You can have Gir!"

"Hell no."

"Uh... you can have one of the countries when I take over."

"Tempting, " Gaz mused, "But a country is a lot of work to run."

She freed her coat and started to walk away befor Zim jumped up, "It'll make Dib unhappy!"

She paused, "I'm listening."

"It would make him extremly unhappy."

Gaz turned around and crossed her arms, "You want me to betray my brother? My flesh and blood?..."

"Uh, well..."

"Ok. You got yourself..." Gaz forced out the bitter word, " A girlfriend."

Zim chuckled, darkly, "Excelent."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dib shuddered as he waited for the light to turn green, "Did it just get colder?"

"It is November." Tak shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I know it's short, but I really had a bit of a hard time thinking of a plot. I know Zim using Gaz isn't original but she is using him too. Just in case you're wondering, the year is 1941, Pearl Harbor hadn't happened yet. I promise the next chapter will be better. Gir in the 40's. That can't be good. I have a couple of pictures on deviantArt. QueenofDoomydoom is also my DA name.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank God it's finally cold. Now I can keep foods that need to be frozen on the porch. My fridge is broke... I was happy, then I remembered I'm broke.*sigh* enjoy the story.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As soon as Gaz agreed to Zim's proposition, he leapt up, cackling like a maniac. Gaz wasn't bothered, she knew he was a maniac. Zim nodded farewell, saying he had to go home and research human courtship rituals. Feeling a cold breeze, Gaz shivered and decided it was time to go home.

Holding her books in one arm and unlocking the front door with the other, Gaz rushed in, eager to be in the warmth of her home. She threw her books down on the small table by the door and hung up her dark grey, wool coat. Still shivering, she lit the furnace and looked at the grandfather clock. 3:57. Her father had promised to be home by five for family night.

Eager for time with her father, Gaz decided to start dinner. Usually she would make Dib help her but she was a bit happy she could choose what she wanted since Dib always demanded to put his imput on what should be on the menu. Forty minutes later, the meatloaf was in the oven and she was washing the oatmeal off her hands when her she heard the door close. Drying off her hands on a rag, she went to greet him.

"Hey Dad..." She smiled as she saw her father, "Meatloaf's almost ready."

"Ah, my favorite." He said in a pleased voice, patting her head, "I only have an hour off, so let's go ahead and start... where's your brother?"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "On a date, the jerk."

"Oh, the little Kat girl again?" He rubbed his chin through the collar of him labcoat in thought.

"Tak, Dad. Her name is Tak."

He nodded, thinking, "Hmmm, well we can't have family dinner without him."

"But I already made dinner..." Gaz's heart sank.

"I'm sorry, daughter. If it'll make you feel better I can take some back to the lab and share it with my colleagues." The professor said in his usual cheerful voice.

Gaz nodded, trying not to look dissapointed. She made six sandwiches and placed them in a tin lunchpail, handing it to her father, "Just don't eat it while you're mixing chemicals. We don't want another explosion.

"Haha, you're the funny child." With a quick hug, he left, going back to work, leaving Gaz alone once again.

With a sigh, Gaz began wrapping up the meal in tinfoil and placing it in the fridge for leftovers. Then mososely, she collapsed on the couch, wondering what she could do to pass the night. She didn't have any schoolwork since it was Thanksgiving weekend. And she read all her books. Twice. Finally, she just decided to focus on the fabric on the couch, staring intenly on the floral pattern against the black fabric and the white lace doily draped on the back of it. She wondered if her father had chosen the furniture or if he just randomly bought if from some old lady.

Thinking of her father, the dissapointment sat back in. She only got to see the man a few times a year, and last time she had to miss dinner to return a library book. But Dib told her all about it. Why is it when she missed dinner, her father stayed and ate with Dib, but when it's the other way around, it can't be done?

"Because Dib's his son." Gaz thought, sourly. He wants him to become a scientist, like him and attempts to convince Dib every time they spend together. She was just a daughter. Not heir material. The thought of favortism brought tears to her eyes but she fought them back. Angry, she sat up and threw on her coat and walked out into the snow.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim rubbed his head as Gir sang the kissing in a tree song. He had attempted to ask him of what he knew of human relationships and Gir answered by cheering and taunting him.

"Gir!" Zim shouted, finally having all he could take, "That's enough! You listen to those soaps with Mini-moose, you have to know something."

Gir nodded, "First the female and male fall in love and get married, but then she comes home to see him kissing her twin sister. He goes after her and gets lost for months and she marries another male. Then the first male comes back with amnesia..."

"Squeek!" Mini-moose added.

"Oh, good. Zim has no intentions of getting amnesia. And Gaz doesn't have a twin." He sighed in relief before jumping when the doorbell rang. Zim quickly grabbed his disguise and went to answer the door.

He was surprised to see Gaz standing there, shivering. Confused, he raised a naked brow, "Zim did not order you to come here."

"I know." She shoved past him, wanting to be out of the snow, "I just came to make sure you don't do anything stupid, like asking your robot about dating. I want this to hurt Dib, not make him laugh."

The irken scoffed, "Foolish human, Zim knows better to trust Gir's information."

Gir, having followed his master, spoke up, "Yes, you would!"

Gaz smirked and sat down on the redish pink sofa, "Anyways, if we want to be convincing, we need to at least know eachother. Like what's your favorit color?"

Gir, finally noticing Gaz, jumped up in her lap shreiking, "Gazzy! Master, your girlfriend's here!"

Zim rolled his eyes, "I know that, Gir. And she's not my girlfriend she's my fake girlfriend."

"Awww, sounds like love!" Then he started to sing, "Then comes marriage, then a mongoose in a baby carriage."

"Gir, I never want to hear that song ever again!" Gir wilted a bit before Zim continued, answering Gaz's question, "Red. My favorite color is red. It is a very Zimmy color. And I am guessing you like black? You always wear black."

Gaz nodded, "I couldn't stand wearing frilly colors when there are people in other countries being killed and losing their freedom. So I dress for a funeral. There's always somebody being buried. What's your favorite food?"

Gir, having beed moved to sit on the couch instead of Gaz's lap, grew bored and began to sing, "I love you, a bushel and a peck..."

"Waffles. As long as they're made correctly."

"I like italian." ( A/N:Pizza was limited to Italian immigrants before WWII, so Gaz just likes italian)

"_A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck..."_

"What's your favorite book?" Zim asked, trying to ignore Gir.

"_A hug around the neck, a hug around the neck..."_

"Edgar Allan Poe."

"_And a barrel and heap,a barrel and a heap and a barrel and heap and I'm talking in my sleep."_

"I don't read much of earth liturature." Zim scowled with detest.

"_Cuz I love you, a bushel and a peck, ya bet your purty neck I do."_

"I figured you weren't the reading type." Gaz shrugged.

"_Doo dee doo dee doom de doo de doom." _Gir began to slip into the doom song, finally making Zim snap.

"Gir!" Zim flexed his fingers, ready to strangle the small SIR unit when he remembered something, "Gir, isn't it time for your show?"

Gir jumped up, screaming, "THE LONE MONKEY!"

He rushed to the radio and turned it on, tuning into the station. The radio radiated the theme music, "A firey hose and a cloud of dust and a hearty cry of High Ho Sliver! The Lone Monkey!"

"Do other planets have books?"

"Of course, the universe isn't filled with iliturate morons."

"Just you?" Gaz smirked.

Gir shushed them, turning the volume up as the narrator's voice came through, "_When we last left the Lone Monkey, he was surrounded by the rotten banana gang."_

Zim went to the kitchen and motioned for her to follow him, leaving Gir to his program, "He goes into duty mode when his show's interrupted. It always ends bloody."

Gaz nodded and sat down at the table, watching Zim grab a bag from a cabinet. He sat down acrosse from her, and began to eat the powder inside.

"Are you eating sugar?" She asked, raising a brow.

Zim shook his head, "No, this is a snack from Irk. I haven't eaten yet. Do you have a problem with Zim eating his dinner?"

"No, by all means. I don't want my 'boyfriend' starving to death. Then I'd have to date the sasquatch kid to piss Dib off."

Zim glared at her, but only shoved a handful of white powder in his mouth. Swallowing, a thought crossed his mind, "Here, try it."

Gaz looked at the bag he offered her, "What if it does the same thing to me meat does to you?"

"That's what I want to see... unless you're afraid." Zim smirked.

Sniffing is disdain, she grabbed a handful of the food and ate it as Zim had done.

"Hmmm," Gaz mused after swallowing, "It tastes like sugar. Are you sure it's not sugar?"

"I'm positive. See this symbol on the bag? That's the irken symbol. This is rovalakus. It comes from a cane harvested from Irk." Zim explained, taking another bite.

"Sugar comes from a cane too. There are over 20 species of sugar cane on Earth, isn't it possible there are other species of cane on other planets?"

Zim paused, thinking about this, "I suppose... Why are you so concerned with what I'm eating?"

"I'm not. But if it is like sugar, then it would be unhealthy to eat large amounts of it."

"Nonsense, my people eat it all the time."

"And are they short?"

Zim thought about this. Yes, most irkens were short. He was the smallest one until he got to Earth and had a growth spurt. Then he remembered something and retorted with triumph, "The tallest aren't. They're over six feet."

"And they don't eat anything else but that?"

"Well, no. They eat a bunch of stuff." Zim said, remembering they always were doing something food related when he called.

Gaz smirked a bit, knowing she was winning, "And you. You're tall. You only eat that stuff? You told me in the livingroom you like waffles. Maybe what little nourishment waffles have helped your growth spurt."

Zim sat there, shocked at the sense she was making. Wait, she was making him see her sense? The little demon thought she could succeed in making him look foolish, "Zim eats what he pleases!"

"Your leaders are over six feet? And what are you, 5'6? Still shorter than them." Gaz chided, enjoying getting under Zim's skin.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not as short as you! I bet you're not even five feet. Haha, you're the size of a dirt-child." Zim taunted, "Any shorter you could be the size of a dog-beast!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "I'm exactly five feet, for your information. And I may be small, but at least I'm smarter."

Zim fumed, getting up and putting the bag back in the cabinet, "You insolent little...THING! Zim is a genious! He knows all! More than any worm-baby could ever know."

He slammed the cabinet door, and began to get eggs and waffle mix, pouring it in a bowl and mixing it as he ranted.

Gaz just listened and smiled as he went on and on about how amazing he was. This went on for fifteen minutes until he sat down with a plate of waffles.

"Of course you're right, Zim. Why else would you just start making waffles unless I wasn't so stupid." She smiled, taunting him.

"...Curse you, Human! Curse you!" Zim pulled of his wig, throwing it across the room so he could tug his atennae. He couldn't believe he walked into her mind tricks.

"I have a name, you know." Gaz's smile dropped. So far he's only called her Human or Dib-sibling. Her own father never called her by her name, she was pretty sure he forgot it. The only one who did call her by her name was Dib, but his annoying voice made her hate the sound.

"I smells waffles!" Gir ran in, wearing a cowboy hat. He jumped on the table, "Do they have soap in em?"

"No, Gir, these are normal waffles, not posionous ones."

"Awwww, but I like soap."

"Except when you need a bath." Zim hissed.

"I guess I should go. Dib may be home soon." Gaz said, pushing in the chair.

Zim looked up from his insane minion, "Gaz-hu, Uh Gaz... Why do you team up with Zim? Do you really hate your sibling?"

Gaz paused in thought, "No, I don't hate him, he's my brother. He knows I love him, but he can still be a real asshole at times."

Zim nodded in understanding, "Your brother certainly is annoying. When do we begin Operation: Cupid's Nightmare?"

Gaz smirked at the name, a bit surprised he knew who cupid was, "Tuesday's Thanksgiving. A perfect chance to introduce my boyfriend to my family. Come by around six."

"A.m or p.m?"

"P.M." Gaz answered, annoyed. Who ate thanksgiving at six in the morning?

"I'll be there." Zim grinned evily.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Don't worry, the story's getting there. Next chapter will have more romance. And more Tak, Mimi, and Gir. I looked up radio shows and the lone ranger was a popular one. I don't think it was a tv show yet. And the song Gir was singing was wrote in 1949, but I really wanted Gir to sing it. Sorry if some things aren't historically accurate, but I'm trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Haha IloveZimandNny16, I had a dream like that but they used crackers! XD I posted pictures of Gaz and Tak in the 40's on deviantArt, if anyone wants to check it out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was a little after five when the doorbell rang, and Dib went to answer it. He smiled to see Tak holding a plate wrapped in foil. She looked beautiful. She had chosen a different dress than her usual one, a deep purple and navy sailor dress. Mimi stood beside her, shivering in the cold. Tak handed Dib the plate, "I brought a sqaush casserole. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Well, are you just going to stand there and freeze or do you want to come in?" Dib smiled moving out of the door so Tak and Mimi could come in. Tak took in a deep breath of warm air, a smell of something cooking making her feel at home. Dib went to the kitchen to put the casserole on the table befor coming back and helping her with her coat and scark, putting it on the coatrack, "Dad's not here, you don't have to wear the disguise if you don't want to."

"I want to, I spent a lot of time on the hair."

Dib wanted to ask how she could fix her hair if it was a holograph, but Mimi interrupted, "I think I will take off mine. If I wear it too long I start thinking like a cat."

Tak went in the kitchen to see Dib's younger sister cooking. She walked next to her and asked, "Do you want me to help?"

Gaz grunted in annoyance. First Dad had to work now Dib had to bring his girlfriend over. So much for a family occasion. But she knew Tak was family now, or will be soon, "Could you check on the turkey for me?"

Tak did so, eagerly. Dib was very close to his sister and she wanted to win her approval. Though she found her to be rather harsh and cold at times, she still tried to befriend her. For Dib's sake. She looked at the turkey and nodded, "I think it's ready... what kinf of turkey is that, I never seen one so large."

"It's a genetically engineered turkey my dad sent over to make up for working today."

Tak looked at it and touched it. Though it did burn, it was because of the heat not a reaction. It would be safe to eat. Thinking of things that were edible, she mentioned to Gaz, "The casserole I brought has vortian squash in it. It should be safe for you to eat."

"I've had irken food before, I'm not nervous about eating other alien foods." Gaz said, pouring a can of cranberry sauce onto a small bowl.

"When have you had irken food?" Tak asked, surprised.

Gaz didn't answer, but focused on the greenbean casserole. For about an hour they made small talk, Dib coming in and stealing kisses with Tak. Gaz wasn't so annoyed, she had her own guest coming. Finally the dinner was cooked and Gaz was setting the table with their finest china.

Dib noticed the fifth plate and reminded her, "Dad's working, we only need four plates."

"I know. I invited someone."

"Who?" Dib asked, intrigued. Who did Gaz even talk to let alone invite over?

Gaz smirked, "My boyfriend."

Both Dib and Tak nearly choked. Dib took a sip of his sweet tea and asked, "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"We started dating a few days ago. I figured I might as well introduce him since we are getting along good together."

"Wow, Gaz, I had no idea..." Dib was interrupted by the doorbell. He was a bit excited and a bit nervous to see who would take an interest in his weird sister. He was almost afrais to see Satan standing at the door.

"That's him..._ don't embarrass me!" _Gaz hissed openning the door. Dib's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. It was worse than Satan. It was Zim.

Zim stood there holding a bouquet of red roses. He handed them to her, "Evening, Gaz-mate. I'm sorry for the flowers, Zim couldn't find any without thorns."

Gaz smiled, "I love thorns, they're the prettiest part of the flower."

"I MADE BISCUTS!" A highpitched voice shreiked. Dib looked down to see Zim had brought Gir along. This could not be happening.

"Then Zim shall engineer a flower made entirely of thorns for you." Zim said as she invited him and Gir in. Zim looked at Dib's pale face and smirked, grabbing Gaz and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Gaz's eyes widened in surprise as her face burned with embarassment. Zim wanted to see Dib's reation but he couldn't. He couldn't tear away from her soft lips just yet. Though he was confused on why it felt so good, he had to continue, his tongue licking her lips in want of access.

Gaz pushed him away, breaking the kiss. Something inside him felt dissapointed that she broke it off so soon. Though he could see pure anger in her eyes, she spoke in her sweetest voice, "Zim, why don't you take Gir's biscuts to the table, we're almost ready to start."

Zim nodded, "Yes. I hope you don't mind that I brought Gir. I didn't want to leave him alone and he was begging to see you."

"It's fine, we have enough for several." She said, guiding him to the table and then going to the china cabinet to retrieve another plate.

Dib yelled pointing a finger at Zim, "This is low, Zim. And don't think I wont't let you get away with using my sister for some evil plan!"

"Zim wouldn't dream of using your lovely sister... Just her body." Zim smirked before seeing the turkey on the table and shrieked, pointing at it, "Animal sacrifice?"

Dib was ready to pounce when Tak came out from the kitchen. She froze when she saw Zim, hissing, "What is _he _doing here?"

"_He _is my date." Gaz said, setting another plate next to Mimi's.

"I won't sit next to that defected peice of trash." Mimi hissed.

Gir looked hurt, "Awwww, but I took a bath."

"Would you like to sit next to Zim then?" Gaz asked annoyed.

Mimi hissed and shook her head. Tak grabbed Gaz's arm, "Can I talk to you? In the kitchen?"

"Fine." She turned to Zim, Dib, Mimi and Gir at the tabled, "Don't start without us."

Tak led her to the kitchen and let go of her arm before hissing, "What in Irk is wrong with you? How can you be so stupid?"

"Excuse me?" Gaz asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He's using you! He couldn't care less about you, he's just trying to find Dib's weakness."

"Dib. All I ever hear about is Dib. No one ever talks to me unless it's about Dib. For once, Tak, someone remembered my name wasn't Dib's scary little sister and treated me with respect. Are you saying the only quality ANYONE could find tolerable in me is my relationship to Dib?" Gaz shouted back, clearly hurt. She knew Zim was using her and she was using him too. But the idea that nobody could ever really care for her stung.

"That isn't what I meant. I'm just trying to prevent you from getting hurt."

"No, you're trying to prevent Dib from getting hurt. And what I do is my business. I'll deal with the consequences." Gaz sneered and went back into the diningroom. Tak sighed, regretting her choice of words. She ruinned whatever relationship she had tried to form with the young human, probally making her hate her.

Tak followed her and saw everone had taken a seat. Gaz sat next to Zim, Dib and herself sat across from them as Gir and Mimi sat at the end. Tak sat down, waiting for the uncomfortable silence to end. Finally, Gaz spoke, "Who's going to say grace? Dib, since Dad isn't here maybe you should."

Gir raised his hand, "I'll say it!"

"Fine with me." Dib muttered, just wanting to eat his food and make this night end.

Dib and Gaz bowed their heads, the irkens following their example. Gir clasped his hands and began to pray, "Dear God, I want a pony, a mongoose, a red ryder BB gun, a clown, Mimi, exploding babies, a voodoo doll, a train, ice cream..."

"That's santa, Gir." Zim said in a flat voice

"Oh...AMEN!" Gir shrieked happily. Every on repeated the amen and started to fill their plates. Zim looked at it with caution, then seeing Tak take a bite out of her meal, he tried it. He was pleased that the beheaded bird with severe third degree burns didn't sting him.

"So, Zim. When did you start dating my sister?" Dib asked, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"Friday. After Zim confessed to having feelings for the Gaz, she informed me she did as well and devoted her life to Zim!" He said, eating the green bean casserole.

Dib, Tak and Gaz glared at him for different reasons. Dib, not wanting his sister hurt, Tak not wanting Dib hurt and Gaz, annoyed at his tone. Dib stared at Zim, before asking, "Have you two even gone on a date yet?

"Of course we have."

"Where?" Dib challenged.

Zim, not being able to think, let Gaz answer that, "We went back to his place."

Tak choked on her food as Dib saw red and demanded, "What were you doing at his place?"

"THE LONE MONKEY!" Gir shouted, spitting turkey and stuffing on everybody.

"Yes, we listened to the Lone Monkey. What a magical monkey..." Zim nodded, grateful for Gir's interruption. He ate more greenbean casserole, deciding it was the best.

Dib was shocked. Gaz didn't like westerns. At least he didn't think she did. Seeing Dib's face, Gaz decided to take it further, "He was even kind enough to share his dinner with me. Though it was too sweet for my taste."

"He shared his snacks?" Tak asked, surprised. Irkens do not like sharing, especially food. It was a serious commitment if an irken brought food to his mate, they were acting out the tradition of hunting for their mate and offspring.

Gaz noticed Zim taking a third helping of the casserole she made, "Like it?"

"Mmm, yeah. So delicous." He nodded, stuffing his face.

Tak realised only Dib and Gaz, mostly Dib though, ate the casserole she made and scowled, "What about the squash casserole. I made it."

"No wonder it tastes like dookie." Zim grimaced, never wanting to think of it again.

Dib smiled and ate another bite, "I think it's wonderful, Tak. In fact, it's the best thing I ever tasted."

Tak smiled, pleased her mate liked her food. Only his oppinion mattered. Tak looked at the bitemark on Dib's neck which the collar of his shirt was partially covering. Then she looked at Gaz's neck, clear of any blemishes. Zim hadn't marked her yet. Perhaps he was using her as she first thought. She sighed, turning her attention back to her plate as everyone ate in silence.

Gir, hating peace and quiet, grabbed a biscut and offered it to Mimi, "I made it myself!"

Mimi stared at the biscut with caution, before taking it and nibbling it, "It tastes efficent. What is in it?"

"Soap! And I made the soap myself!" Gir squeeled happily.

"Hmmm. Do I taste a strip of pig meat?" Mimi asked as she grabbed another biscut. Gir nodded cheerfully, "It's my special recipe!"

Everyone else tossed their biscuts aside. Soon everyone finnished and Gaz was clearing the table. Tak, still feeling guilty about their argument earlier started to help when Zim grabbed a plate from her, "I'll help. It is my right to help my mate."

Tak growled and tugged the plate from his grip, "But as another female, I should assist her duties and bond with my future sister-in-law."

Dib, tired of seeing them fight over dirt dishes, sighed and took the plate from them, "It's my house. I'll do it."

It was only one plate as Gaz had already washed the dishes and put away the leftovers. Gir sat next to Mimi on the couch, ignoring her hissing and took out a rubber piggy from his head, "This is my favorite piggy. What's your's?

"I don't play with piggies." The small SIR unit said in a haughty manner.

Gir gasped, "No piggies? What about a moose?"

"I don't play with moose either."

"You need to ask Santa for some!" Gir smiled, sypathetic to his fellow robot for not having any toys. She did have a stuffed mouse that squeeked when she hugged it but she was not going to let anyone else know that. Only Tak knew, since she gave it to her and never said anything for her companion's dignity.

"The Santa monster is a myth. It is physically impossible for an obese human live centuries and travel the world in one night with toys he had elves made without any financial support for the materials. And furthermore from what I have learned in Earth's database, Santa was original based on a pagen god, Merdock.(did not spell that right). In order to bring in the new year of harvesting, they sacrifices children and infants for him to consume their blood. The catholic church couldn't get rid of the tradition so they adopted it and changed it to where Father Christmas would give presents to the children instead of eating them. Then the soda indrustry took that and made it into a commercial image." Mimi scoffed at Gir's ignorance.

Gir stared at her before his eyes started to water. Zim, hearing him sniffle, went to see what was wrong with him now, "Gir, what is this pathetic sniffling about?"

"Mimi says there's no Santa and he eats children!" Gir cried.

Zim, sighed. He hated it it when Gir cried. He hated himself for hating Gir cry. He would never admit it, but he preferred a cheerful and spastic Gir, "If he's not real, then how does he eat smeets? And your a robot not a smeet... but I'll tell you what's not true about Santa."

"What?" Gir asked, calming down.

"He doesn't give the naughty smeets coal... he eats them. Which means Mimi will have to be careful this year, won't she?" Zim grinned as Gir perked up.

Tak stared in disbelief as Zim comforted his minion. If he was capable of caring for his SIR unit then maybe he might care for Gaz. Then anger set in as he insinuated Mimi would be eaten. They both knew Santa wasn't real, but Mimi was a good girl...robot... and deserved praise and presents. Thinking of presents, Tak began to wonder what to buy for Mimi this year, as well as Dib and Gaz.

Gir looked at his piggy and handed it to Mimi, "You can have him. I have lots. You need it more since Santa won't be giving you presents."

Gaz, leaning against the doorway smiled. Well, at least on the inside she was. Though she wasn't fond of Gir (or so she told herself) she thought it wouldn't hurt to pretend to be for the sake of the act, "What do you want for Christmas, Gir?"

"A Red Ryder BB!" Gir screamed in joy.

Dib, looking unamused, replied, "You'll shoot your eye out... or somebody else's."

Zim screamed in pain, everyone turning to see Tak pouring beans down his shirt. She smiled saying, "Oh, what a waste of perfectly good food. You should be ashamed of yourself, Zim. There are hungry orphans in china and you're bathing in beans."

Dib laughed, doubling over as he tried to get his breath. The whole night was worth it just to see that. Zim twitched in pain. Gaz who, tried to pretend not to care, glared at Tak.

"Zim has to go home now and clense myself of the pain. It was a wonderful meal, Gaz-love. Zim is proud to have been apart of it. Come on, Gir, we should leave."

Gir, though sad, nodded and smiled before jumping up and tackling Gaz, "Bye pretty, scary lady. I Looooooove you! 

Gaz scowled, pushing him off her, "Get off!"

"Okay!" He jumped of and zipped his doggy hood on, running to Zim. Zim stepped out with Gir in tow before Gaz stopped him, wanting to talk away from Dib and Tak, "You okay? I think your back's bleeding."

Zim nodded, "It probally is. I canfix it when I return to my base."

Gaz saw him shiver in the wind, snow begining to fall lightly and notice he didn't have a coat. She quickly went back inside and came back out with a black umbrella and handed it to him, "Here. I don't think I remember you ever having an umbrella."

Zim took it, grateful. He held it in his hands, dissapointed it wasn't as soft as his usual sheild, Gaz, "Thank you. Zim will use it often."

Gaz was about to go back inside when he grabbed her. He took her chin and faced her to his eyes. Then he did something unexpected. He bent down to her soft white neck and bit her. Gaz hissed in pain and pushe him off.

Gaz, holding the bloody wound, demanded, "Why did you do that? I am going to kill you!"

"Calm down, Human...Gaz... It's an irken tradition to mark their mate. It'll look more convincing to Tak and Dib." He told her before walking away, "I will see you later."

Gaz watched as Gir followed his master, feeling the blood run down her neck. She decided to go back in and take care of it. Tak went upstairs to use the bathroom only to find Gaz cleaning her neck.

"Oh my Irk, what happened?" Tak asked, concerned at the blood in the sink.

"Zim was playing around and got a little carried away." Gaz answered nonchalantly. Tak's eyes widened. She remembered when she marked Dib, refering to it as a love bite. This was bad.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim sighed as he walked home as Gir sang Cotton Eye Jo. Zim paid no mind as he was in deep thought. Why did he mark her? It was just an act. But remembering the feel of her warm kiss, he knew he had to. Zim held the umbrella above his head and smiled. She gave him an offering of friendship. She accepted that in a way, she was his. She was just pretending to be his, but none the less she was his. Something about that thought made Zim warm inside. Then he realised what he was thinking and shook it out of his mind. He didn't care about her, only Dib's pain. In fact, he hoped she would end up in a car crash so he wouldn't have to pretend to like her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N: yes, the red ryder thing is from the christmas story. I couldn't resist. And it's kinda a tribute to my mom who loved that movie and recently fell in love with invader zim.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, word has spread through town of the two outcasts in love. Some thought it was adorable, some were terrified. Zim tried to ignore the gossiping students as he grabbed put up his books. He couldn't wait for Dib to break down completely so he can be rid of Gaz and any emotions people accused him of having. He was about ready to walk off when, "Hey, Zim!"

Zim groaned, irritated but turned around to see what the Dib-stink wanted. Dib and Tak have yet to fully believed Zim wasn't using Gaz, "What do you want now, Dib?"

"So, is everything alright between you and my sister?" Dib asked, smirking.

"Yes, everything is good. Good like a moose."

Dib raised a brow, "Oh really? I mean she's been home just about every night since thanksgiving. She hasn't even mentioned you."

Only during school hours do they continue their act, feigning affectionate kisses in front of Dib. Zim realised he didn't have any idea what humans do when they court. He would later remind himself to ask Gaz about the mating rituals.

"Unlike you and your horrible mate, we don't need to consume eachother's time. I have my independence and she has her's."

"Strange... most people want to spend every second with the one they love, not leave them to their own devices."

"Pathetic humans!" Zim laughed, "Zim doesn't need to rely on his love-pig to entertain himself."

Dib's eyes gleamed in thought, "So you haven't gone out recently?"

"No, we are grateful to spend time with eachother during school. We are both very busy afterwards."

"She wasn't too busy last night to go out. I just figured since she was so dolled up, she must have been going to see you, but if you didn't go out then I wonder who she was with?" Dib rubbed his chin in thought, smiling malicously.

Zim growled, "It's her business. And none of your's."

Zim turned around from Dib muttering under his breath as he went to the cafeteria. He stopped when he saw Gaz already eatting her lunch, talking to a boy in their class. He was about to take his usual seat when the boy laughed. Laughing? Shouldn't he be crying in fear after an encounter with the Gaz-human? Or perhaps she didn't want to scare him. She didn't seem to mind his company.

Hissing, Zim tightend his grip on his lunch bag and stormed over to her table. The boy was about to say something when he saw Zim approaching with fire in his eyes. The boy jumped up, muttering about a forgotten book report. Zim growled and dropped his lunch harder than necessary, making Gaz jump in surprise. She opened her eyes a bit with a raised brow, curiously.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting over there, away from people and not near me?"

Zim glared at her, "I figured it would be more believable if we start having our lunches together."

"...fine." Gaz huffed before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"And it might also be more believable if you don't pursue other males. How is that supposed look when Zim's mate is mating everybody else?" He scolded.

Gaz froze, her eyes widening in anger, "What did you just say?"

Immediatly, Zim began to regret the way he phrased his point. Gaz set her lunch down turning to him, "So just because a guy asks me what the homework asignment was last night, that makes me a slut?"

"N-no, I meant people would..."

"You know, if the only way to humilate Dib is to humilate myself, it probally wouldn't be worth it. Deal's off, Zim."

"And if you do break it off, Dib will probally hold it over your head for the rest of you miserable life."

Gaz stopped in thought. She could almost hear Dib saying I told you so. He would never let her live it down. Seeing her mull over this he added, "And what Zim was trying to say was people might get confused to our supposed love if you talk to other males and I show no interest in you what so ever."

"...I guess you're right." Gaz admitted relunctantly.

"Of course I am. I AM ZIIIM!" The alien shouted, triumphantly.

Gaz winced, "Must you always yell? Everyone knows your name by now, you shout it fifety times a day."

Paying her no mind, Zim continued, "Now, in order to pull off this plan, we must make it more convincing. It seems eight hours a day at school together isn't enough time mates are supposed to spend together..."

Zim rubbed his chin in thought before asking, "What do Dib and Tak do when they perform this dating ritual?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't go with them." Gaz skewed her face in disgust.

"Well then, what do humans do during this custom? Is there an offering of animal sacrifices?"

Gaz stared at him in amazement, "Animal sacrifices, Zim?"

"Meals."

"Oh, " Gaz nodded as she understood what he was trying to say, "Yeah, couples usually go out to eat together, but it doesn't have to be meat if that's what your worried about."

"Is there anything else humans do?"

"Going to the movies is something that couples do. Actually, you can do a number of things if both parties have the same interests. Parties, dancing and such things. Not really my cup of tea. But you get the picture." Gaz shrugged, resuming her lunch.

Zim nodded in understanding, "Then we must proceed with the usual routine of courting. Gaz, tonight Zim shall take you to the movies!"

Gaz once again shrugged pulling out a couple of books she had in her lap. She flipped through one and asked, "What day is it?"

"Uh...the seventh I think."

"Crap, I have to return this tomorrow. I haven't even finished it yet." Gaz sighed as she looked over a copy of The Legend of the Wendigo.

Zim remembered something Dib had said, "You didn't have time to read it last night?"

"No, I had another book that was overdue and I had to return it."

"Dib said you were... what was the term he used? All dolled up."

Gaz snorted, "I wouldn't really call wearing a ragged pair of denims dolled up."

Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib who was sitting across the room with Tak, staring at him intently. So the Dib-monkey tried to fool him with the emotion of jealousy. But that must mean he wants his sibling away from him, by stretching the truth. Their plan was working!

"Tonight, Gaz, we shall begin the next phase of our farce." Zim smiled, rubbing his hands together in a menacing manner.

"Alright... But I pick the movie." Gaz hissed as she marked her page with a bookmark.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Move it! Shoo! Make way for Zim and his love-pig!" Zim hissed at random people in a theatre to move as he and Gaz, arms full of snacks, tried to squirm their way into the best seats in the middle of the row.

Gaz growled as Zim made a spectacle of the both of them. Finally reaching the desired seats, he quieted down. Gaz sighed in relief as he handed her popcorn, thankful he was finally silent. With any luck he would be too interested in the movie to go on another rant of victory.

"What movie is this again?" He asked, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Shadow of a Doubt, by Alfred hitchcock. The greatest director that ever in the history of Hollywood." Gaz muttered softly as a news short played.

"_Greece suffers the fangs of war as nazis pour down the mountains. A stunned people sorrowfully stands by as the invader destroys their homeland."_

Hearing the word invader, Zim turned all his attention to the reel. He watched as another country, Britain and Germany fight. Curious he turned to Gaz and whispered, "This invasion is bad?"

"What do you think? People are losing their lives just because a country's leader says the world must be cleansed of non-christains."

"Cleansed how?"

Gaz sighed, "I don't know. All we know is Hitler is a madman, he might just be bluffing."

Zim took this in as he continued to watch. He never took time to study Earth's politics before, but trying to understand it made his head spin. There were so many different things and different wars just on one planet.

_"Memories of what was once the glory of France stir the deepest emotions of soldiers returned from prison camps. The once revered battle flags of the republic pass grim review before a still proud people whose hearts bow in submission in this their darkest hour. People reach out their hands in hungry repeal. Dimed eyes of the faithful stare in awe. Famished children, rationed meals. This is France under the conquerer's heel."_

Once again Zim felt he needed more information than the black and white footage told him. He whispered to Gaz once more, "Why is your planet invading itself?"

Gaz rolled her eyes but knew she would not get any peace until he recieved an answer. She whispered in a hushed voice, "I don't know about your home, Zim, but Earth is devided by bodies of water. Each land formed it's own culture. Then when humans began to travel over the seas, they discovered a much different world than they were used to. They began to fight over whose ideals were right and saw all other countries as hethans. Since then Earth has been determined to prove which country was the strongest by invading others."

"I see. Earth is like many different planets in one..." Zim mused, "So Germany is the strongest?"

Gaz scoffed, "No. America is. That's our country if you're too stupid to have checked where you landed."

"Then why is America not invading the other countries?"

"Because it's wrong!" Gaz hissed before being shushed by people in front of her. Speaking more quietly she said, "There's no honorable victory in forcing a land to give up everything and be prosecuted just because they have different ways then us. It is best to stay out of other countries' affairs."

"But what if they are wrong? What if such differences puts us in danger? If we don't invade, they will. And in the end it's in the best interest for the country." Zim said, taking a peice of popcorn.

Gaz stared at him. It wasn't her usual glare of contempt but one of shock and horror, a look Zim never thought she could possibly express. Gaz whispered in a small dry voice, "How? How can destroying someone's home, their beliefs, the only way of life they've ever known, be best?"

Zim's eyes scanned her face as he searched for a possible answer. He repeated what the tallest would tell them, "If the land was weak enough to be invaded then it would've collapsed on itself eventually. Invading it will give it a strong structure to build their lives on. They would find a new, more useful lifestyle."

Gaz was silent for a moment before she whispered, "And is this what you believe or is this what you were taught?"

Zim decided to say no more as he sensed her unease of the topic. He turned his attention back to the screen to see Universal Pictures logo play. He focused on the credits, trying to ignore the chill of Gaz pulling away. He always thought she was different from the rest of her species, too smart to believe in their weak ways. But he supposed anybody, human, vortain, or irken would be sentimental of their home planet.

Gaz watched the actors talk over money and of people they never met. She tried to focus as a man started to plot to take a man's place to steal money from his family. But Zim's words echoed through her mind. Was Dib right? Was this spastic, dumb creature next to her capable of destroying her world? She pictured her and her family gaunt and tired, living in poverty as they work for an alien empire. How many would be spared to live that horrible life and how many will be killed out front? She shivered, getting the attention of Zim.

Zim looked over wondering if she was getting sick when something caught his eye. He saw Dib and Tak whispering to eachother as the eased their way into the row behind them. It wasn't until after they sat down did they reckonize the silhoutes in front of them. Zim elbowed Gaz, quickly wrapping his arm across her shoulders. Gaz was about to tear him apart when he signaled behind him. Gaz let out a groan to see her brother and his once communist girlfriend behind them.

Dib leaned forward, "Gaz, what are you doing here? And why are you with him?"

"The same thing you are. I'm on a date. If you don't like it you can leave, we were here first." His sister snapped.

Tak rubbed his arm and whispered that it would be best if they stayed, just to make sure Zim didn't do anything destructive. Even if that meant Dib having to give up a chance to pester Zim.

Forty minutes into the movie, Tak was engrossed in the dark tale as she cuddled against Dib. He, however, was too engrossed making sure his enemy didn't do anything to his sister. Gaz yawned, her head starting to droop. The movie was interesting but she couldn't saty awake, she always gets more lethargic during the winter. It wasn't long before Zim found her leaning her head on his shoulder, her breathing softly. Feeling a small shiver, he took his jacket he had draped over the chair next to him and covered her, a slight fear of her falling ill. It wouldn't do to have the sister of the man determined to disect him die in his arms

Dib was about to lunge, fearing Zim was trying something when the film stopped. People mumbled and demanded for them to start the projector back up.

Tak scoffed angrily, "Great, now we'll never know how that man was connected to Uncle Charlie!"

Gaz woke up from the comotion and noticed the lights turning back on, yawning, "Is it over?"

A thin wispy man stood infront of the theatre, clearing his throat. As people began to leave he spoke above the voices, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. We are sorry for the inconvienence and promise the show will start back up and you will all recieve a refund."

"But I'm afraid I must inform you of..." The man shook, sobs starting in his speech, "Of a tragedy. America is under attack."

Everybody froze and gasped. Even Zim was in shock. The man started to sob harder, "Pearl Harbor has been hit by Japan. It seems we are at war!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

*screams* BLOOOOODY WRITER'S BLOCK! UGH! So annoying. I'm sorry this chapter sucked major ass. And I looked up some news reels in 1941. That was the actual dialog. I think I got the movie wrong though, since the war was already a part of the plot, but as I said before, you're going to have to excuse a few mistakes as I am not an expert on history. I always pass history wit A's but I forget everything I learned after I leave the class.


	5. Chapter 5

Writer's block...sucks ass.

That and dentists. I have an infected tooth, with a dead root. I'm trying to find a dentist that has finished school that will use sedation instead of the last one... I got inspiration on the Keef teeth scene from the last one. A student dentist.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_"If we don't invade, they will."_

It felt like hours Gaz had been sitting there when it was only a minute. Zim's words echoed through her head. She knew he was wrong. His beliefs were evil and ignorant. But why did she see the logic in it? Her country didn't want to be caught in the middle of this war, wanted to remain peaceful and nueteral. She hated herself and her country for thinking that just because they ignored them, they would ingore us. Ignorance... from all points of view.

Zim could see the troubled thoughts swimming in her eyes. And as indifferent as he tried to act, he too had concerns. If this country was invaded, would that make it much harder to invade Earth? How was he going to explain that he lost Earth to itself? He could not return to Irk as a failure, he had to prove himself. The images of the civilians who had lost their home flashed in his eyes. Wrapped in rags, begging for food. He could almost feel the cold set in. The startling picture of him huddling with other humans for warmth formed in his mind.

"I'm not in the mood for a movie anymore, are you?" Dib asked Tak.

Tak, who had been silent, shook her head, "No. I-I don't think it's appropiate."

"Gaz?" Dib caught her attention, "I think we should leave."

She nodded and began to get up before Zim caught her hand, "I'll take her home."

"What's the difference if she goes home with her brother or you? Either way, she's going home." Tak hissed in annoyance.

"Because she is Zim's girlfirend!" Zim hissed back, "I just want to make sure she gets home safe."

Tak rolled her eyes at his pitiful excuse. Gaz, noticing something covering her, handed him the jacket he had draped over her, "They're right. It would be less trouble if I go with them and save you the ride. Besides... family prefer to be together at times like these."

Zim nodded and sighed, "Fine. I'll call you later and see how you're doing. We plan another date seeing as this one was interrupted."

Gaz nodded and was led away by Dib and Tak. Zim grunted. It would figure that his first real date would be interrupted by another invading army. Did he just refer to this as a real date? Zim shuddered in disgust and got up and left as well. He wondered if Gir had heard about it yet. The SIR unit was rather sensitive about explosions he didn't get to start.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As expected, Zim came home to see Gir crying on the floor, Mini-moose trying to comfort him. He sniffled and said something that no one could understand. Zim, throwing his coat (though it was an irken coat, he tried very hard to make it look like human fashion) on the couch and approached his sobbing minion. He didn't think he would be this upset!

In a strange, sympathatic mood, Zim knelt to Gir's level and asked in a soothing voice, "I guess you heard?"

Gir nodded and sniffled, "They-They interrupted the Lone Monkey."

Zim rolled his eyes as he started to remove his wig and contacts. Of course Gir would be upset if it involved the monkey, "It'll be on tomorrow, Gir. They had to interrupt it because it was an emergency."

Gir was silent for a while, tears and snot, which Zim will never know how he produced bodily fluids, and stared up at him in thought. Finally, in a smal voice, he asked, "Does drowning hurt?"

This startled Zim. Gir never made such statements. He would occasionally cheer at how fun exploding was and if he got hurt he would just smile and be on his way, but he never had been concerned of pain, much less thought about it with worry.

"Why would you ask that?"

"The radio man said hundreds of soldiers were trapped in the ships while they were sinking. They knew they were in there cuz they were tapping for help. Then they said the tapping stopped. Why did they stop?" Gir whispered as more tears swelled in his eyes.

Zim was at a loss. This was more than his program being cancled, he was truely crying for those who died. Was this the first time Gir ever realized what death meant? Did he never think what would happen if he succeeded with his plans? He picked up the little SIR unit and sat him on the couch.

Zim thought of a way to comfort him as they both knew the reason the trapped soldiers stopped tapping for help. Realizing Gir would understand human reasons than irken logic, he thought of something humans would say, "Because they got help, Gir. They're not in those ships anymore."

"Then where are they?" Gir asked, drying his eyes.

Zim grimaced, trying to think of something Gir would accept, "You know how you love to stare at the sun?"

Gir nodded, a bit more cheerful, "It makes my eyes feel funny!"

"They went to live behind the sun. There's a strange magical land where good people go when they..." Zim tried to think of another word besides death, "deactivate."

"Oh." Gir looked down slowly.

Zim had no feelings. He doesn't care. He just... didn't like his loyal companion, who believed he was great no matter anyone else said, sad. Gir was a pest. He destroyed countless of things and ruined many plans. But he loved his master and devoted his robotic life to make him happy. After he had fixed his glitches and put him into duty mode, which turned out to be a nightmare, Zim mused on what it's like have a serious, functioning minion. Cold and lifeless. He had seen other SIR units, including Mimi before Gaz managed to infect her with Gir's glitches, and remembered how stoic they were. They never said anything, they never went to entertain themselves, they just stood there, waiting for a command.

Zim imagined living these years on Earth with no one to talk to. He would've been in every sense of the word, alone. If it wasn't for Gir's strange personality, he would've given up and waited to die a long time ago. Gir was family to him. He'll deny it, but he knew deep inside that his attempts to succeed wasn't as much for the empire but to make sure he, Gir, and mini-moose would live a comfortable life.

He smiled a bit at Gir who was just staring off and asked, "Do you know what to ask Santa-beast this year?" Was it Santa or Satan? He often confused them. And though Zim _hated_ Santa and the tradition, it made Gir happy.

Gir immediatly perked up and nodded vigorously, "I'S WANTS A RED RYDER BB GUN, AND A PIG, AND A PIG TO MARRY THE OTHER PIG AND THE LONE MONKEY AND A YOYO AND A TUB FULL OF JELLO..."

"Gir! Let's not ask Santa-beast to much, he is very busy afterall. Just make a list and leave it on the window." Zim sighed.

Gir instantly jumped off the couch to begin the said list. Zim rubbed his temples in frustration befor going to the elevator to the control room, "Computer!"

"What?" The disembodied voice yawned.

"Show me images of the attack in hawaii earlier today." Zim ordered.

The computer stalled, "Are you sure?"

"I am Zim! Of course I'm sure of what Zim wants."

"Suit yourself..."

Zim watched curiously as the screen turned black, "There's nothing there."

"It's smoke... I'll fastforwad it."

Zim's eyes widened in shock. The planes were flying in like a plague of locusts. Not only were they sending missiles, they were shooting. It looked as if the sky was raining bullets. Zim watched a small child that was on the beach scream, a bullet peircing the back coming out through his chest. Many soldiers were in the water. Some were swimminf for there lives, many others were floating, already dead. The screaming and clanging of metal emitted from the battleships sinking, trapping men to their watery graves. Then to Zim's surprise, the attack did not only continue on the battle fleeat, but went on land killing civilians. Even attacking hospitals and schools.

"The philippines have also been attacked." The computer informed him.

"Did Germany do this?" Zim asked, remembering it was the most aggresive country.

"Negative. Japan."

Zim stood speechless as he watched the attack. This whole planet is in chaos. And now the country he was residing in has been dragged into the madness. He shivered watching the bullets take more lives. Earth weapons were so primitive. But so effective. Unlike irken weapons that use thermal rays to inflict on the target, earth's were made to peirce the body, leaving a trail of destruction where it entered. He wasn't so sure if this planet was as weak as he thought. Despite their primitive lack of technology, this planet could be as feirce as Irk. He was glad Earth was unaware of life on other planets as they would surely instigate war.

Then he shivered, watching humans die a horrible death. Is this what it feels like to be invaded? Is this what those planets the irken empire felt when they lost their home. Is this how Gaz feels? He closed his eyes and hissed under his breath, "That stupid Gaz is making me think strangely."

He shut off the screen and left to see if Gir had cheered up, happily surprised to see Mini-Moose had made muffins. Soon his musings were shoved to the back of his mind as he focused on his minions.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dib and Gaz sat in silence, watching the small black and white television, as the news anchor announced their worst fears. Tomorrow the president would make a speech to inform on what the country would do. Gaz sat closer to her brother than she usually would, a slight fear of him enlisting.

Tak came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of tea set for four and setting it down silently on the coffee table. She used purified water that she carried in her pack so it wouldn't burn her. On Earth she discovered that tea was rather soothing and soon it became a ritual to have at least one cup before she goes into hibernation.

The humans silently thanked her and began to indulge in the warm sweet, calming liquid as she took a seat next to Dib, taking her own cup. Mimi, who had been assisting her, took her perch on top of the couch next to Tak and Dib's heads. When she was settled, Tak handed her precious Mimi a cup of tea.

"Where do you think Dad is?" Gaz asked, watching the tv screen.

"Probally volunteering to aid the war."

Tak looked at Dib, "Are you certain that America will engage in war?"

"We have no choice. If we do nothing then they will attack again. We'd be open for any country to invade us."

Tak stiffened. She loved this planet. This land. If someone had told her that she would give up her aliegance to Irk, she would kill them and throw their body to float in space. But this planet. Her home... was nothing like Irk. It did not thrive on war. It did not assign it's people to jobs based on how useful they can be to the tallest. It did not give demeaning jobs to the physically weaker. Nor did it reprimand it's soldiers on actions that they had no part of.

It was not perfect. Tak noted with disdain the racism and treatment of individuals of different coloring or beliefs. But the dark side of this land was nothing compared to what Irk does. And there is so much more good than the bad. Dib had made her realize this.

She remembered when she came back to Earth, having nowhere else to go. She was grateful that the tallest granted her Mimi and materials to make a base. Other than that, she would never have contact with Irk or any other planet. They declared Earth to be the land of the bannished. She almost pities Zim and his delusion that he had a mission.

_Three years ago, Tak had made her base on , her accent granted her some respect as the humans admired England's attempts of fighting the nazis. Unfortantly, the human she had kidnapped and brainwashed to be her father had escaped and remembered nothing of his captivity, leaving her no source of money. And every attempt at a job had failed as she wasn't trained to perform domestic tasks such as being a waitress and refused to take orders as a secretary. Hunger took it's toll on both her and Mimi. To her surprise, SIR units did require food to function though not as much as humans and irkens. Mimi was at the point of only being able to lie there, no strengh to get up and gather food as she usually did. For the sake of herself and Mimi, she left and went to the market. Tak studied the fruit, squeezing them and smelling them. Taking a small grape and eating it she determined the fruit was edible. Making sure no one was looking, she stuffed her purse with as many fruits as it could hold. Just as she was prepared to walk out the door, an orange fell out catching a store clerks attention._

_"Hey! Hey! You need to pay for that! SHE'S GETTING AWAY! Get her!"_

_Tak ran as fast as she could down the street. After a few minutes she paused, thinking she had lost any one who might have been chasing her. As she was checking her bounty, she was slammed to the ground._

_"Gotcha, you thief! I hope a few oranges were worth jail time..." Dib froze as he reckonized the thief he had stopped, "Tak?"_

_Tak hissed and thrashed, "Get off me, human!"_

_Dib did as told and watched her pick up the fruit that had fallen out of her bag. The clerk, who had finally caught up with them, panted, "That's $5.00! Pay up befor I call the cops!"_

_Dib took out his wallet and payed the man with his own money. The man accepted this, after making it clear she was never allowed in his store again. Tak just muttered something, inspecting the fruit for any damage._

_"What are you doing here? Are you trying to take over again?" _

_"No! Not that it's any of your business, but I'm forced to live on this ball of filth. Thanks to you and your firends!"_

_"Why are you stealing?" Dib's concern getting away in his hatred for the irken._

_Tak only glared at him, getting up to stomp away. By the time she reached the corner, she swooned, leaning against a wall so she wouldn't pass out. Dib hurried to her and noticed how thin she was. Something about seeing this once proud girl...alien... struggling to get by made his stomach hurt._

_Gently touching her shoulder, he asked, "Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine!" She hissed, only for her growling squeedlispooch to betray her._

_"There's a diner across the street. I'll pay." Dib offered._

_"I don't need your pity!" Tak snarled and hugged her purse to her chest._

_"Think of it was two acquantances catching up."_

_Tak thought about it but shook her head, "I need to feed Mimi."_

_"Mimi? That robot thing? Can they eat?" Of course Dib felt stupid asking this as he had seen Gir eat numerous times._

_"She's weak..." Tak mummered and moved to go home, forgetting any past grudges against the human that had foiled her plan of revenge._

_Dib, seeing Tak was very weak herself, took the bag from her. Tak squaked, reaching out to take it back._

_"I'm not stealing it from you, I'm just going to carry it. Where do you live?"_

_Tak looked at him, distrustingly, "Just a block up the road... What's it to you?"_

_"I just want to make sure you don't faint or anything... don't worry, if you're not planning any harm against me than I won't do anything to you."_

_Tired, Tak agreed. By the time she got home she had completely forgotten about him, collapsing on the couch, asleep. Dib smirked, not expecting her home to look so...human. To his surprise, it was quite frilly, with a pink floral sofa and lace everywhere. He even saw she had a small collection of cat figurines. It made sense that she was a cat person. _

_When Tak woke up, she smelled a wonderful aroma. There in front of her was a cup of tea and a plate of pancakes. She sat up and saw Mimi already eating her own meal. She didn't give it one thought that it might of been poisoned. Ever since then Dib would come by and check up on her, bringing groceries with each visit. Soon their relationship grew as strong as when they first met, perhaps stronger. He helped her fit in on Earth better, told her of all it's traditions. If Earth could produce this human, such kindness and understanding, than it is much more than what she first thought. This is a planet worth serving. And the best thing she liked about Earth, other than Dib, was she didn't have to serve anyone. She didn't have to please it's leaders. She served herself._

Tak looked over to Dib and saw Gaz leaning her head on his shoulder for comfort. Tak never really liked Gaz, as she was so harsh and reminded her of herself, but for the sake of Dib, she tried to befriend her. This Gaz, was looked scared and was clinging to Dib like a child would a parent unnerved her. Dib, noticing this, asked, "What's wrong? They don't have a chance against us."

"Dib, I know you want to be the hero, but promise me you won't sign up." Gaz whispered.

"Gaz, It's for America.."

"There'll be plenty of men to sign up! I hardly ever see Dad, I have no firends. You're all I have."

"What about Zim?" Tak asked, curiously.

"Yeah, there's him, I'm just a little mad at him right now."

"Why?" Dib asked, concerned.

Thinking quickly, she said, "He was being stupid and chased off a guy I was talking to... stupid ego."

It was somewhat true, he had done that earlier. She did not want to get into the argument she had with him over the war.

Dib laughed and ruffled her hair, to which she growled, "Sorry Gaz, but that's dating. Tak could tell you how stupid guys are when they like a girl."

Tak smiled, "It seems to be a rule in mating. The male must make an arse of himself."

Then Tak sighed, as she realized Gaz's fear had some truth in it. She would join the army, but females aren't allowed to fight. If Dib joined, he would be by himself. If that happened, the only thing she could do would be to stay behind and look after his sister. But she hoped it would never come to that.

Dib, noticing the concerned look on Tak's face, reasured them, "Don't worry, I won't. They'd have to drag me from you two.."

Mimi hissed a bit.

"You three, I mean." He chuckled at the cat-like robot wanting to be included.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_Zim was searching in panic. He climbed his way through the rubble and destruction searching for something... he didn't know what. The snow fell, making him shiver._

_"Master! I found her!" Gir cried. _

_Zim jumped as he saw Gir missing his arms. Shaking the surprise off, he knelt to where Gir was , in a basement like structure, Gaz was holding the dead body of her brother, sobbing. Zim jumped in there, startling her._

_"Get away from us! Leave you bastard!" She cried, her grip on Dib's corpse tightening._

_"Gaz..." Before she scooted away any further, Zim caught her by the shoulders, holding her to his chest, "Gaz! What happened? Who did this?"_

_She shivered looking over his shoulder, "They're coming..."_

_"Who? The Japanese? The Nazis? Who Gaz?"_

_Gaz shooke her head, crying._

_Zim ran his talons through her hair, trying to soothe her, "I won't let them get you... whoever it is won't get you."_

_She stared at his face, looking him in the eyes with her watery ones and whispered, "Liar..."_

_Suddenly he was shoved away from her, hearing shouts. Hearing Gaz scream, he turned around ready to attack and froze. An irken soldier was restraining her, latching chains around her wrists. Then he talked into his communicator, "We have her, Sir. We have the last human."_

_What scared Zim was what he saw next._

_"Good... dispose of her. Weakness is a defect and will not be tollerated."_

_The soldier nodded, "Yes,General Zim." Aiming a gun they had stolen from the humans in her temple, the irken killed her, her brains splattering on the wall and her dead brother. Then the soldier aimed it at Zim, killing him instantly before muttering, "Weakness will not be tolerated."_

Zim woke up panting. He took several deep breaths and looked around. Everything was normal. It was just a dream. It wasn't the first time he dreamt of conquering Earth, but this time it filled him with dread. Seeing his rival's corpse had never been a part of them. Nor seeing Gaz killed. It was the first time he pictured people being killed, and though he knew it was a part of war, he doesn't ever imagine the humans dying. Especially not Gaz or Dib. He hated Dib and wanted to make him miserable, but he didn't want to kill him. He and Gaz were the only humans to know his true identity. He could relax just a bit when he's around them. And Gaz... he never really saw as human. He just always thought of her as irken since she acts irken. He never pictured her slaughter.

Sighing, He got up and went to his lab and looked at the blueprints for his latest plan. Without another thought, he tore them up, throwing away the peices.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N: My mom waking me up..

_"Sweetie...baby, wake up."_

_"why?" I whined._

_"What were you dreaming?"_

_Me shuddering, "It was horrible. I dreamt we were being hunted by the tea party" *no offense to the tea party, but you do scare me sometimes*_

_"But...you were laughing."_

_"I was."_

_"It was scary. The dog pissed himself and now I can't get him to come out from under the table."_

_"Huh... strange dog."_

_my mom, "_0.0"

yes that really happened. And I asked my friends and it turns out, I do laugh in my sleep. Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am very sorry for the wait. I've been in a mood for the past month, and when I get these moods I can't write. I had planned on posting the next chapter by christmas but oh well. Once again, please forgive me if everything isn't historically acurrate. *Groans* I knew I should've skipped the 40's.

Me: No, i only have storylines plotted out for a few eras.

Friend:... What about a titanic parody?

Me: i just said no.

Otherfriend: MEDEVIL! Make Gaz a princess!

Me: You aren't even listening to me, are you?

Friend: Oooh, Zim meets Titanic!

Me: YOU JUST SAID THAT! Ugh, you use to make sense to me, what happened?

friends: . you and your stupid moods. Take your damn prozac, we want our spazzy friend that speaks spazlish back!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Weeks had past and Gaz and Zim had continued their act, mimicking Dib and Tak's actions. They spent as much time together as possible, even doing mundain acts together, such as laundry and homework. After carefully watching them, Dib and Tak reluctantly accepted that the two were indeed in love and decided to focus on their own relationship, much to the annoyance of Gaz and Zim. It almost seemed like Tak had moved in with all the time she was spending with Dib. Gaz, not wanting to be in the sickening presence of love, often went to Zim's base for peace. Or at least peace from gushy kisses and hugs.

Gaz lounged on Zim's sofa reading Grimm's Fairytales (the original tales are messed up, very cool) as Gir went on about his visit to see Santa.

"His lap was sticky, because the last kid spilt icecream on him and he smelt like vomit! And I asked for a pig and a BB gun like the Lone Monkey has and a taco and marbles and jelly and a hat for MiniMoose...But I also want a hat. I FORGOT TO ASK FOR A HAT FOR GIR!" Gir cried after rambling.

Gaz who had been nodding her head to pretend she was listening just paused her reading to reasure him, "Don't worry, Gir, he knows. He watches when you're sleeping and when you're awake to see if you've been bad. He knows what you want. The only reason you visit him is because he's lonely."

Gir relaxed and smiled, "He sure is! He wanted me to play with him in the bathroom but Mastah said no."

Gaz's eyes widened but she shrugged off her shock. As long as they don't mess with Gir, she could care less about a sicko out there. Just as she was about to go back to her book, her boyfriend came up from his lab. He wasn't surprisedto see Gaz laying there as he was growing accustomed to her visits. Almost as accustomed to being tackled by Gir.

"Dib and Tak are being disgusting again, I see." He said as he tackled Gir off him for the third time that day.

"Yeah. Dib brought home a tree and they're decorating it together. I doubt they actually get anything done with all the kissing and crap. It's almost like walking in on your parents." Gaz shuddered.

Zim blanched, "Ugh, bad image! Bad image..."

Gaz laughed at Zim's reaction as he tried to shake the thought of Dib-Monkey and the Tak-monster out of his head, "It's even mor disgusting then that song, I saw mommy kissing Satan Claws."

"Satan Claws? Don't you mean Santa Clause?" Gaz raised a brow, closing her book.

"Santa, Satan, they're both evil."

Gaz was about to protest but then thought about it. He watches kids when they're sleeping and he gives coal to naughty children. She once got coal and she nearly burned down the house. Santa never gave her coal again, much to her dissapointment.

"Evil bastard..." Gaz muttered.

"Oooh, are we talking about Santa? I SAW HIM!"

Before Gir could go on another rant, Zim picked him up, "Gir, I'm hungery. Aren't you hungry, Gir?"

"OooohhhAHHHHHHHH!" Gir nodded and screamed.

"There's a can of mushroom soup in the kitchen."

"Awww, I want waffles." Gir moped.

"Humans are rationing sugar, Gir. We have to make do." Zim said, setting the SIR unit down. Gir nodded and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Gaz looked at the kitchen door as she heard the clinkling of pans. Zim froze and added, "And don't add anything else!"

After hearing Gir moan, she smirked, "Soup Zim? What happened to your snacks?"

"After the Thanksgiving disaster, Zim discoverd not all earth food is posionous. It was a painful task, but I tested with different foods to find what is edible. Most vegetables are safe as are bird based meals such as chicken and turkey."

Gaz look at Zim thoughtfully, "Have you grown?"

Zim smiled broadly, "Yes, I have! Three inches to be exact. Thank you for noticing Zim's superiority."

Rolling her eyes, Gaz brought up Gir's wishlist, "So do you know what Gir wants for Christmas? He just told me he forgot to tell Santa he wanted a hat."

"Another thing? He comes up with something new everyday." Zim groaned.

"So? He's excited, it's normal for kids to do that."

"But he's not a kid, he's a SIR unit." Zim replied, aggitated.

"But he acts like a kid. He probally thinks he is one. And didn't you tell me you liked him better the way he is compared to other SIR units?" Gaz reminded.

Zim nodded, "But it's still going to be hard to find everything he wants."

"What are you complaining about? You have a house that counterfeits money."

"True. But why does Zim have to buy his presents, why doesn't Santa do it?"

"Zim, Santa's not real." Gaz informed him.

"Oh he's real! I had to stop him from eating Earth last year..." Zims eyes glazed over as he remembered fondly of the battle then thought of something, "I can't believe I'm giving Santa-beast credit for giving Gir the presents Zim bought."

Gaz surpressed a smirk as she knew what Zim was thinking. He wanted Gir to view him as a magic powerful being and recieving praise instead of a fat man in a red coat. Placing a bookmark on the page she was on she said, "You don't have to put Santa's name on all the presents, just a few."

Zim's eyes widened as he never thought of this when Gir called them to the kitchen. When Gaz didn't come, rather wanting to stay where she was, the little robot came out and picked her up, carring her to the kitchen, dropping her infront of the fourth bowl set on the table.

Ignoring her curiousity of how strong gir could be, she hissed, "Why do I have to eat now, and Mini-Moose is off doing whatever?"

"He's waiting for his soup to cool down. He can't hold a spoon so he just eats face first."

"Oh.."

They ate, making small talk. Mostly talking about the war and their oppinions on it. Zim tried to understand it, "So America is fighting Germany now?"

"Not yet, but it looks ineventable."

"Why? They didn't attack us."

"Because they're attacking everybody else. We're going to aid Britain before Germany does try to attack us."

Zim smirked, "So Zim was right?"

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked, stirring her soup.

"I said if we don't attack, they will. And you called Zim ingnorant." He grinned, crossing his arms in victory.

Gaz scoffed, "It's not the same! If we do get involved with Germany it's to stop them from invading other countries."

"But isn't that different from America? Their ways are disserent from yours and you feel threatened."

"We don't care how different other countries act. Just as long as it doesn't hurt anyone." Gaz argued.

"See? If their ways are different then they _are _dangerous. It is best to stop them before they stop us." Zim smiled triumphantly, eating his soup.

Gaz just sat there in anger, eating her own meal. Not being able to finish, she huffed, "You're right."

As Gaz picked up her bowl to put it in the sink behind him, Zim chided, "Of course I'm right.."

He stopped as he felt a knife against his throat, Gaz pressing it dangerously close to kis jugular. Gir stared in shock, tears filling his eyes, "Gazzy?"

Zim blinked, "W-what is Gaz doing? Gaz?"

"You're right, Zim. And you're different. Dib's right. You are dangerous. I have to stop you..." Gaz said with no emotion in her voice.

"I am not! Zim is just as normal as you! I-I'm not even planning anything against Earth." Zim said quietly, trying to hide his fear. He nearly squeeked when he felt the serated blade dig in his skin.

Gaz lowered her head to his and pressed her mouth against his atennae.

"But you _look_ different. You skin, Zim." She lifted the knife to his face, lightly tracing circles on his cheek, "It's telling me that you are different. It's stained green with evil, isn't it?"

Zim shivered in both pleasure and fear as her hot breath tickled his attenae, "No! It's green because... it just is."

"How do you like it Zim? How do you like being judged by being different? Something you do everyday."

"I never judged you, Gaz." He whispered.

"Bullshit. Why do I stick up for you to Dib when you do the same thing he does to you to everybody else? How do you like being on the other side?"

Zim was quiet, then swallowed and whispered, "It feels bad."

Gaz pulled away, placing the knife where she found it, "Welcome to Earth."

She turned around to see Zim glaring at her harshly. His cold eyes made her shiver.

"Earth? Then It is no different then Irk. Zim does know what it's like to be judged, Little Gaz. Even on my own planet, Zim was judged! I was too short, I was too unstable, I was too defected. Do you know why Zim was sent to Earth?"

Before Gaz could answer, he stood, kicking the chair, scaring Gir out of the room, "Zim was bannished! What? You thought Zim didn't know? I'm sure Tak told you!"

Gaz struggled with her words, "Why did you try to take over if you knew?"

"Because I wanted to go home! Zim thought if he could do just one thing right, taking over a very resourcful planet, the Tallest would grant me my old position." Zim huffed in anger and left the room. Gaz stood there, surprised and guilty. Just as she was about to leave he came back with a blueprint in his claws, shoving it in her hands. Gaz studied his next plan very carefully.

"This.. Is just a plan to dump baked beans on Dib and Tak..." Gaz whispered, surprised at the elaborate plan for such a simple prank. She knew he was working on something but never guessed it was so simple.

"Zim quit invading a while ago. I know Irk would never take Zim back, no matter how many planets Zim invades. Zim was alone there and Zim is alone here." Zim said quietly, more to himself than anything.

Gaz watched him, his eyes directed to the floor and his shoulders shaking with a sad rage. She did the only thing she could think of, "Would you like to spend christmas over at my house this year?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

So pathetic, I know. I hate this chapter. I suck.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm alive! Sorry it took so long! I had planned for this story to be finished by now but my computer crashed. But it's up now. Once again, I'm sorry if this isn't historically accurate.

{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz stared at the colorful christmas tree, listening to the joyous music drifting from the radio. Mimi, in a strange content mood, laid infront of the tree working on a puzzle. Neither she nor Tak were wearing their disguises as the professor would not be home for some time, working to aid the war. Gaz could hear Tak laughing as the mistletoe Dib was hanging fell on his head.

"So if you stand under mistletoe than you have to kiss, but what does it mean if it hits you?"

Dib smirked at Tak, "A really long kiss?"

"You're probally making that up, "Tak smiled, "But I suppose there's no harm in carrying out this tradition just to be safe."

Gaz shuddered in disgust as Dib and Tak started to make out once more. Sitting up, she hissed, "Hey! I'm right here you know."

Dib blushed and smiled back sheepishly, "Sorry Gaz. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you make some popcorn and we can string it together."

"Why do I have to make it?" Gaz complained.

Tak interuppted, amused, "Stringing peices of popped corn kernals together? Now I know you're making that up!"

Groaning as the two began to kiss once more, Gaz collapsed against the couch, defeated. She stared at the grandfather clock and watched as it hit six. Its chimes blended in with the doorbell, filling Gaz with relief. Instantly she got up and went passed a confused Dib and Tak. She nearly smiled at Zim as she opened the door.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

"And spend this horrible holiday alone? Impossible! How can Zim survive this christmas without seeing your pleasant face?" He smiled, shivering in the snow, holding a metal box.

Dib, who had followed his sister, scowled, "Well you saw it. Now leave."

"You can't tell him to leave! I invited him." Gaz hissed as she ushered Zim and Gir in, " Just go back to slobbering on Tak and you won't even know he's here."

Tak's brow raised as Dib came back to the room, Gaz taking Zim and Gir's coats and disguises and putting them up. Before she could ask why he looked so miserable, Gir rushed in, jumping on the couch as if he were home. Tak stared at the SIR unit as he burried himself under the cushions happily before gaping at Dib, "No..."

Dib sighed and comfirmed her fears with three words, "Gaz did it."

"So? You're the eldest, Dib! Go and tell her no!" Tak demaned.

"I can't do that." Dib shrank.

Tak rolled her eyes, "You're too soft on her."

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to end up dead." Feeling Tak's glare on him, Dib sighed and collapsed into the armchair, "You don't know how angry she can get, she's been very tolerant lately."

"You don't know how angry _I _can get." Tak huffed as Gaz entered the room with Zim on her arm, smiling as he sensed the tension between Tak and Dib, he greeted, "Merry jingly, Stink-monkey!"

Flinching when hearing Zim's voice, Dib got up and looked to Tak, "I'm going to make the popcorn. Tak, you want to help?"

Quickly, Tak leapt to her feet and followed him into the kitchen, "Glady!"

Gaz smirked and looked to Zim, "You haven't been here even a minute and they're already miserable."

"Yes, Zim seems to be on a roll." Zim smiled, proud he could be of use. He could tell by the tired look on Gaz's face Dib and Tak had been unbearable. Something about helping Gaz made him happy. The look of relief in her eyes when she opened the door made him feel... needed. And Zim liked being needed.

At first he wasn't going to come since he felt Gaz only invited him out of pity. But as the day progressed and the festive mood from the humans drifted into his base, Zim thought of all the past holidays he had spent alone. This time of year everyone was happy but him. As humans spent time rejoicing with heir families, all Zim could do was think of Irk and the sense of failure that always sinks in. He didn't really understand what Christmas was about, but he knew it was not supposed to be so lonely. He cursed himself for feeling weak and giving in but as he saw Gaz's reaction he soon turned it to that he was wanted here... Gaz needed him here because she was lonely.

Looking at the colorful tree surrounded by presents, Zim felt the box in his hands get heavier, "Uh, this is for you."

Quickly handing Gaz the box, she stared at it. She glanced at the small card that said 'To Gaz' on it and smirked. Slowly, she opened it and froze as she tried to figure what she was looking at. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. She gently picked up the green stems and stared at the flowers. They looked like roses except instead of petals, large thorns decorated the flower. The largest thorns were tinted black.

Zim stared in anticipation as he tried to read her expression. She looked up from the floweres- if they could be called that and muttered, "They're beautiful. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I said I would."

"Huh?"

"Thanksgiving. You said you liked thorns and Zim said he would engineer a flower of thorns for you." Zim explained as though it were nothing.

Gaz blinked and nodded, looking up from the bouquet, "Oh. Well I like them... I should put these in water."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I can't believe she would just invite that defect without telling us! I thought this was supposed a family occasion." Tak complained as she sat on the counter watching Dib pop popcorn over the stove.

Dib groaned as he realized something, "She's probally trying to make a statement. This is probally how she feels about you being here."

Tak scoffed and crossed her arms, "Well she needs to get over it! I'm not going anywhere."

Gaz came in, carefully holding the bouquet and asked, "Hey Tak, do you have any purified water on you?"

"I usually carry some in my PAK. Why?" Tak hissed, glaring at the human.

Gaz smiled a bit and held the flowers up, "Zim said these would do better if they were in pure water."

Tak made a face at the offending gift, "Why would you want to keep those? I'd throw those disgusting plants away."

Gaz protectively clutched the flowers, "I like them. Can I have the water or not?"

Tak rolled her eyes and jumped down before grabing a vase from the cabinet and taking it to her PAK, filling it with water. Relunctantly, she handed Gaz the vase and watched as she placed the flowers in it. Dib looked at the bouquet before turning back to the popcorn, "Are you sure those are safe? What if they mutate or something?"

"They're fine, Dib." Gaz groaned, leaving the kitchen with the vase. Dib shrugged and poured the ppcorn into a bowl before starting on another pan. Tak looked at him and the content look on his face, "What are you so peaceful for?"

"Did you see how happy she looked?"

"So?" Tak asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm just saying it's nice to see her happy. She's usually so moody."

"Booze would make an alcoholic happy but that doesn't mean it's good for them." Tak muttered as she ate a peice of popcorn.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Short, I know. I promise more romance in the next chapter. I'm sorry this chap sucked.


	8. Chapter 8

Mimi felt peace and a sense of accomplishment as she stared at the nearly finished puzzle. She found herself surprised at how excited she was to see the finished picture. Happily, she turned to where the last peice sat and stopped. Where was it? Searching frantically, she saw under the tree. With Gir. In his mouth. Just as she reached out to take it from it, he swallowed.

A sadness swept over her but she blinked the tears back and hissed, "Why did you eat that?"

Gir stared at her before crossing his arms in a haughty manner, "Well you weren't eating yours. That was the only peice left! And it was GOOOOD!"

Before Mimi could tackle Gir, Dib had come out and set a bowl of popcorn between them, "Here. And here's some string."

Mimi stared at the thread and needle as Gir began to eat the popcorn, "What are the purpose of these, Master Dib?"

"I told you not to call me master." Dib sighed.

"You are my mistress's mate. Therefore you share equeal rights to what she owns."

"Still...it's creepy. And what you do is string the popcorn together." He explained.

"A strange request. Why?" Mimi inquired.

"To make garland for the tree."

"But it is already decorated."

"I know, but it's fun. You and Gir can work together..." Dib stopped as Mimi gave him a look, "Or maybe not."

Mimi paused in thought and nodded, "If Master Dib wishes me to work with the defected SIR unit then I shall."

"Thank you." Dib smiled, relieved that the two robots will be occupied. He turned and walked to the couch, falling back into the cushions. He stared at the flowers on the mantle. They were hideous. But Gaz seemed to be proud of them. He surpressed a smile. Perhaps he was being selfish in being set against Gaz's relationship with Zim. Maybe she felt the same way about Zim as he felt about Tak. He wasn't sure if that was possible. He never seen Gaz love anything without protecting herself first. But these past few weeks she seemed to show more emotions than he thought her capable of. He sighed and realised his baby sister was growing up. He looked over at the couple in the corner, also stringing peices of popcorn together. Zim said something and Gaz smirked, trying to surpress laughter. Zim has aslo changed, Dib noted. Their fights have been less frequent as Zim has been in a better mood. He even laughed when Dib had insulted him one day, complimenting him on a clever insult before echanging one of his own. He was making a game out of their disputes. Dib also notice Zim has grown. He looked... healthier. Maybe Gaz was good for him.

Dib saw Tak bent over the radio turning it up. She hushed everyone saying, "Roosevelt's making a speech."

_"We light our Christmas candles now from one coast to another on this christmas eve. We have joined with many other nations and peoples in a very great cause. Millions of them have been engaged in the past with defending good with their life blood for the past years. One of their great leaders stands beside me. He and his people, in many parts of the world are having their christmas tree with their little children around him, just as we do here..."_

Zim listened to the leader's speech in silent. In the past month, he had been debating which country he admired most. At first he thought Germany was more favorable. They were strong and fearless just like Irk. But he didn't want them to win. He felt like a traiter for thinking that. He might as well have been supporting the planets they were invading in operation doom 1. So many conflicting thoughts raced through his head. What if Earth was invaded? He wouldn't want it changed. Earth was the one place he wasn't judged because of his height. He may not be popular but at least he was tolerated better than he was on Irk. And at least he had friends... If they could be considered that. Gaz was a strong ally. She was easy to talk to. She understood him. He never had that before.

"Wow, you were quiet for five whole seconds. What's on your mind?" Gaz asked, noticing Zim's thoughtful expression.

Zim shrugged, "Zim was just thinking that this popcorn needs a little more salt."

Gaz laughed and pulled the garland closer to her.

Mimi was frustrated. Everytime she threaded a peice, Gir pulled it of and ate it. After kicking him many times, he stopped. Minutes later, she threaded the last peice and went to look at the finished product only to find a bare, slobbery, string. Gir chewed, crunching the popcorn in his mouth.

Mimi balled her fists, "I have had it with you!"

In a swift motion, she lunged at him, grabbing his metal neck. Everyone stared as she strangeld him, not bothering to do anything to stop it. She needed to get it out of her system. For a while, Gir stared up at her with shocked and confused eyes before smiling.

"MISTLETOE!" He shreiked, grabbing Mimi's face and kissing her.

Mimi froze before shoving herself off him, electricity running through her. Everyone, even Tak, laughed as she tried to rub the germs off of her with her arm. When she was done she finally noticed the mistletoe that Dib had trouble hanging above them.

Dib laughed, "Alright, I think it's time for two little robots to go to bed... Or maybe Santa won't come."

Gir gasped, "No! Must get presents." Gir looked around frantically before his eyes went black and he collapsed on the floor. Mimi stared at him, unamused, "But the Santa is just a myth. Besides, I feel recharged."

Tak frowned, wanting some alone time with her human, "So do I have to put you into hibernation mode manuallY?"

Mimi sighed then inhaled the aroma of cookies Gaz had baked earlier and looked to her mistress and asked in a quiet voice so Zim and Gaz wouldn't overhear. She didn't care for Zim but she didn't want Gaz to view her as a smeet, "Can I have a cookie first? Surely the Santa won't need all of them."

Tak smiled, "Of course, luv."

After giving her a cookie and glass of milk, Tak smiled as she watched Mimi's red eyes also faded to black, falling beside Gir. Tak yawned and laid her head on Dib's shoulder, "What about Zim?"

"I guess he can sleep on the couch." Dib asnwered.

Zim narrowed his eyes before Gaz reassured him, "Don't worry, it's pretty comfortable once you get past the smell."

"Smell? What does it smell like?" Zim asked warily, and antennae perked.

"Old people." Gaz grimaced. She was sure her father bought it off some random old lady.

"Well, I'm tired. Tak?"

"As am I. I don't even think I'll bother with tea." Tak nodded as she and Dib got up and headed up the stairs.

Gaz looked at their retreating forms and yelled, "Keep it down this time, we have company!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dib laughed, blushing. As they reached the door, Tak stopped his hand from turning the knob. Dib looked at her, his glasses magnifying his tired eyes, "What's wrong."

"Nothing, I was just thinking... We are compatible with eachother."

Dib chuckled, "Yeah, I've noticed."

"And since we're very compatible and we agree with eachother, I suppose it would be silly to ignore it." Tak nodded, struggling with her words.

"Tak, what are you saying?" Dib asked confused. They had already made love, what else could she be wanting?

"I think it would be a wise choice if we... how do you humans put it? With the formal attire and flowers." Tak thought as she bit her claw, the red lipstick rubbing off on it as she bit.

"Marry?" Dib choked.

"Yes, that's the word I was looking for. Will you marry me?" Tak asked, her inidigo eyes sparkling in nervous hope.

Dib was at a loss for words. This was so untriditional. The guy is supposed to ask the girl this! But then again, the girl usually is human and they wait till after they're married to have sex. Nothing about this relationship was normal. But it was right. He smiled, "I'd be honored to marry you."

Tak smiled and jumped in his arms, kissing him. They held eachother as they went to bed and fell asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz rolled her eyes as they heard the door close. Looking at Zim's disgusted face she muttered, "At least they made it to the bedroom."

"Is this what you put up with?" Zim shuddered, forgetting the garland.

Gaz, who was listening to the christmas music, nodded, "On an everyday basis."

She looked at Gir and Mimi, curled around eachother and smirked, "I guess I should make your bed."

"Make it? I thought I was sleeping on the couch?" Zim asked, crimson eyes glazed in confusion.

"Zim... be quiet." Gaz sighed as she left to the hallway closet. She came back carrying several blankets and paused infront of the couch. Zim watched as she threw the blankets over the couch, meticulously making it into a makeshift bed. Her hair came loose from the pins holding it back, falling in her face. The christmas lights behind her casted a pinkish halo around her. Zim stared. She was stunning.

"You know..." Zim crept next to her, "There's no reason for Dib and Tak to be the only ones having fun. We _are _technically a couple."

Gaz stared at him through narrowed and suspicious eyes, "A pretend couple."

"So? Why not have some fun with our situation?" Zim looked at her hopefully.

Gaz smiled and stood close to him. Then she threw a pillow in his face, "Goodnight, Zim."

Zim frown, putting the pillow on the couch and stared at her as she left and went up the stairs. He huffed and laid down, settling under the covers in an irritated mood. She just had to ruin it. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, mistletoe hanging from where they had just been. He cursed silently as the christams music became a soft lullabye. Staring at the mistletoe, he hissed, "Curse you, you useless plant Working for Gir and not Zim!"

With that he turned on his side and fell asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I am _soooooooo_ behind on this. I was planning on doing the 50's by now. Well this chapter has a little more fluff in it, I hope you won't be too mad at me for that ^^ don't worry, there'll be a lot of blood and death in the later chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel so bad, I had wanted to post a chap on Christmas! Sorry. Mery belated-christmas or whatever you celebrate!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim woke slowly, the radio softly playing jingle bells. Feeling rather lazy, Zim rolled on his other side to face the couch, basking in the warm air and the scent of pine from the tree, falling back asleep.

"Give that back!"

Gaz's shout woke him once more and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He didn't sleep often, but he was so comfortable. He look around and saw Gir and Mimi, still under the christmas tree, surrounded by presents floor. Unbeknownst to Gir, Mimi had curled around him and was hugging his head. What was it with SIR units hugging people's heads?

Dib came racing out of the kitchen in his pajamas, laughing as he carried an uncooked turkey. Gaz ran out, intent on catching him, her black silk peignoir blowing behind her legs. She chased him in circles around the couch, both ignoring Zim. Dib laughed and looked back at her, sticking his tongue out. This only infuriated his sister and she lept and tackled him, then tried to punish him but he was using the turkey to soften the blows.

"Take your beating like a man!" Gaz hissed, throwing another blow.

Zim stared in confusion until Tak, who had come down fully clothed unlike the siblings, smirked, "Don't worry. This is normal for them."

"And they're fighting with a dead bird why?" Zim asked, scratching his antennae.

"Because," Dib giggled despite being attacked, "She was cooking turkey... IN THE MORNING!"

Gaz hissed and tried for another punch, "I'm not cooking breakfast _and _a christmas feast."

"Lazy!" Dib replied before she mannaged to punch him in the gut.

"Truth be told, I think Dib was looking for a reason to annoy her. Despite the painful results, he enjoys playing with his siter." Tak smiled, staring as Gaz crawled off Dib, finally prying the turkey from his grasp.

Zim stared at the two, Dib still giggling on the floor as Gaz huffed and went back into the kitchen and shook his head, "Glad I was cloned and have no siblings to deal with."

Dib, holding his aching ribs sat up, "But it's so fun! Especially when they're smaller!"

"Dib, Zim is starting to think you _like _pain. You're always doing something to deserve it."

"Hey, I do not deserve getting maimed when I'm stopping you from taking over my planet." Dib hissed, his cheerful mood fading.

"Still, one would think you would be smarter than to aggrevate your scary sister." Zim pointed out.

"Scary? I thought you liked my sister!" Dib glared as he stood.

Zim put his gloved hands up in defense, "I do. But she is scary. And I love that."

Tak rolled her eyes as Dib seethed, "Still, guys don't think their girlfriends are scary."

"Really? Your girlfriend is scary. And not in the loveable way Gaz is, I mean the 'she'll tear you to pieces and eat your remains' scary.",

Tak opened her mouth in shock before storming over and pulling him from the couch by his shirt, "I am _not _scary! I am sweet. I am charming! People love me! I AM NOT SCARY!"

Shaking, Zim looked at the seething female with trembling, crimson eyes. Dib slowly came up behind her and rubbed her shoulder, "They love you. Everybody loves you, Tak... Now put him down."

Tak relaxed from Dib's gentle touch, setting Zim on his feet. Dib breathed a sigh of relief giving Zim the impression that he has done this many times. It was completely understandable, irkens thrived on praise, being bannished and branded as a defect is sure to give anyone an insecurity complex... besides from him, he thought.

"Dib, did you take the beans?" Gaz called.

Dib rolled his eyes, "No."

Gaz came out of the kitchen, having cleaned the turkey of and set it in the oven (I never cooked a turkey before, don't know how long it takes to cook one), and looked at Dib with still angry eyes, "Dib, wash your hands, who knows what germs uncooked meat has."

"Fine, _Mom_!" Dib sighed and went upstairs.

Gaz stared after him before muttering, "Dad must've dropped him on his over-sized head."

"Where'd all those presents come from?" Zim asked looking at the tree.

"Santa." Tak replied without missing a beat.

"But that is a myth, Gaz told me so!" Zim protested.

"Well, Gir believes in him. And Mimi does too, she just won't admit it." Gaz answered, having spent enough time with Mimi while Dib and Tak were... preocupied, to know the robot's quirks.

"So?"

Gaz sighed and looked at him, "It's just something for kids to play around with. It's fun. Besides, I know you do it for Gir."

Zim mused on this, "So essentually the myth is a prank in which elders tell smeets to insure they behave by telling them a fat man is watching them."

"Basically, yes." Gaz nodded.

Zim looked under the tree to see many boxes for Dib, Tak, Gaz, Mimi and Gir (those he had brought over himself) and noticed one box that was marked, "To: Zim" on it. Curious, he held it up to his ear and listened to it. No ticking. It wasn't a bomb. He shook it only for Gaz to slap him over the head, "You have to wait till everybody else is opening their's."

Zim pouted a bit before glancing at Gir and Mimi, who still hadn't awoken even with the commotion Dib and Gaz stirred. Too impatient to wait to open his gift, he poked at Gir.

"Gir, you master commands you to wake up!"

Gir yawned and sat up, Mimi falling off his head and woke up as well. Gir saluted Zim before looking at the tree and screeching in joy, "SAAAAAAAAANTA!"

He ran up to the tree, ready to tear into the first present he saw which was for Dib, only to be caught by Gaz, "No, we have to wait."

Just then Dib came down, hands still a bit wet from washing them, "Wait for what?" 

"You. You just had too take your time washing your hands like a clean-freak, you weirdo." Gaz spat.

"You told me to!" he gawked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And now you're a whining clean-feakish weirdo. Whiner!" Gaz stuck her tongue out. Zim chuckled as Dib silently fumed a bit and crossed his arms, "Whatever, let's just get started."

Mimi sat up in a proud manner as Tak pushed all of her presents infront of her. Dib had actually bought most of them but Tak had a few of her's in there. Mimi excitedly turned to the first present, ignoring Gir's cheering as he opened his. Mimi looked at Dib as she held a baby doll.

Dib shrugged, "I really didn't know what to get a robot."

"Do not worry, Master Dib. I will find a use for it." Though she did not want to show it and seem as unstable as Gir was with his presents, Mimi loved all the toys Dib had got her and the new child's disguise as she had had some trouble not being allowed in certain places as a cat. But her favorite was the ball of yarn Tak gave her. It was so soft, she couldn't wait to unravel it!

"LOOKIT! SANTA GOT ME A BB GUN!" Gir screamed, waving the gun above his head.

Zim watched shocked, "What? Who would give you that?"

Dib, holding a small box in his hand, snickered, "Santa?" Walking past an irritated Zim, he gave tak the small gift. She tore the paper off and smiled at the little black velvet box. She knew what was inside it, she had seen enough earth movies to know some customes. She flipped it open and took out the diamond ring, slipping it on her third finger casually.

"I had something bigger planned, but you beat me to it." Dib said, looking down.

Gaz laughed as she held up a floral dress Tak bought her, "Wait, she proposed to you? I knew you were too chicken to do it yourself."

"I was!" Dib shot back.

She ignored him and handed Zim the box that he was staring so carefully at, "This is for you."

Excited that he finally got to open his present, he tore it open, biting through the ribbon. He stopped as he bit into soft fabric. Holding it up, he stared at a red sweater with the irken armada symbol stitched on the front pocket."

Unable to read his expression, Gaz shrugged, "You usually wear that weird coat. I doubt that alone keeps you warm."

"Where did you find a jacket with the irken symbol on it?"

"I didn't. I sorta made it."

"You made this... for Zim?" He asked, eyes glissening in awe.

"Yeah. I read all of my books. I got bored." Gaz nodded, trying to act casual, but she couldn't help but smirk as Zim tried it on.

Dib laughed, "You look so stupid in that."

Zim sniffed, offended, "Lies! It is Zim's. And whatever Zim owns is supperior to anything else. Therefore you are jealous of Zim's superior jacket.." not knoing what else to say, he mocked, your glasses are stupid."

Tak pulled Dib away, letting everyone else brag about their gifts, "I have a better idea than wasting our time on him." Gaz groaned as the two began to kiss once more.

Zim giggled, "Watch this."

Gaz looked as he pointed at where the mistletoe hung, pinned underneath a bucket. A long white string was tied to it. Zim grabbed the end of the string and pulled, dumping beans on Dib and Tak. Tak hissed in pain as Gaz and Zim bursted into laughter.

As tears of pain came to her eyes, she glared Gaz, "I am going to get you for this!"

"Me? I didn't pull the string." Gaz laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I already have Zim on my shitlist. You just joined him." She hissed and turned to Mimi, cradling her doll, "Mimi! Get me soap!"

As she turned with Mimi in tow up the stairs, Dib, still covered in baked beans stared at Zim and Gaz, "Was that realy neccessary...MY EYE!"

Gir giggled as Dib took off his broken glasses. Zim frowned and took the gun away from Gir. As she watched Dib check to see if his eye was intact, she stopped laughing. She was falling in love with Zim.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N: okay, this chapter was bad. But it's really just filler. The next chapter is where the action picks up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I'm getting facts wrong, despite researching and asking old people (Yes, it is normal for me to go around old people and ask them random questions). Well, I tried. At least the story's picking up. Forgive me for jumping the story a few months. I tried hard with this chapter to make it more drescriptive. Most of the italics are song lyrics from a band or radio.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Tak smiled as Dib spun her, dancing to the beat of Frenesi. Pulling her in, Dib took in every detail of her beauty. Her blue hair was curled and pinned, courtesy of Gaz that morning. Her white silk dress suit fit her figure perfectly. Tak didn't care for the extravagance of most of the earthly wedding dresses, so she found one that fit her liking. Dib kissed her red lips, smiling when the small veil tickled his forehead. Not wanting a big ceremony, especially since membrane was in France working with scientists, they decided just to go to the coirthouse and let the judge marry them. Only Gaz, the Sir units, and Zim as he demanded to be best man, were present. After they said their I do's' they went Ballonnement (french for bloat) to celebrate at the lounge they often went to.

It had been decorated earlier with lights and hanging vines by the staff. Tak laughed and pulled Dib's hand, "I'm starting to get tired."

Dib agreed as she led them to a table, "Yeah, I'm getting winded too."

As Tak sat, she looked at the rest sitting there. She gently smiled and said to Mimi, "You look darling in your flower girl dress. Even if you did choose the cat disguise over the child one."

"Yeah, she's cute, but did you have to make me wear this?" Gaz frowned, motioning to the pink dress and lace frills Tak had chosen for her.

"But you're the maid of honor! I had to choose something perfect for the occasion, " Tak smiled vicously, "Besides, I told you i would get you back for the bean incident."

Gaz sighed and crossed her arms, "...Fine. You win."

Zim, eating a peice of cake, muffled through his mouthful, "You don't look that bad, just... very pink."

"Slow down on the cake, Zim. We still need a peice for next year." Dib scowled.

Zim paused, swallowing his mouth full, "You want to eat this after a year? Wouldn't it go bad?"

Gaz explained, leaning towards him, "It's a tradition. Like throwing rice."

Zim nodded and laughed, "Yes, Earth traditions. I think exploding bird's stomachs with rice is Zim's favorite."

"Yeah... that was kinda neat." Gaz giggled.

Dib gave the two a look before muttering, "You two really are perfect together."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Gaz said mockingly.

"It is for humanity." Tak laughed at Dib's response.

Zim was ready to offer Gir the rest of his cake and noticed He and Mimi were on the dance floor, dancing to the band.

"_I don't want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart"_

"Sickeningly cute, isn't it?" Gaz asked, noticing what he was looking at.

Zim smirked as Dib and Tak followed suit, feeling renewed, "Yes. Almost as sick as your dress."

"Hey, I was forced into this dress, "Gaz sniffed indignitly, "At least I'm not wearing a red sweater over a black suit in the spring."

"I like this sweater. It is very Zimmy." He said, pulling at the sleev a bit, "And only Zim make it look this good... just as only you can make that dress look that good."

Gaz felt her heart flutter. Okay, he didn't say he liked her, just that she made a hideous dress less hideous, but it was something. Frowning, Gaz felt depression sink in as she realised once more she had fallen for Zim.

"What's wrong?" Zim asked.

"All this music is starting to make my head hurt." She replied.

Zim considered this and stood, "Then we must leave. Besides, all this gushy scenery is making Zim sick as well."

"Where are we going to go? Dib and Tak will be going home soon, and i wouldn't want to be there for the wedded bliss at the moment."

"Easy. My base..." Zim looked at her for a moment and thought. He had the same feeling he had that christmas eve, only it felt stronger. She wasn't just beautifuly physically, there was beauty in her manner, in her dark presence. As he thought, he asked, "Have you ever seen Irk?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz smiled slightly as she stared at a red planet surrounded by smog from Zim's fancy telescope. Dib had one, but it never showed all these planets, "So that's your home?"

"Was." Zim nodded as he sat behind her, getting a good view of her backside.

"What is it like?" Gaz asked earnestly.

Zim stared at her as she looked at the planet, "It was...home."

When she looked at him, he tried to think of a more descriptive answer, "The air was always think. Humid. And it smelled wonderful. Sweet. There were alot of snack stands around, that's why. It was humid, but never hot if you can imagine that. It was never hot on Irk. It was never cold either. And it never got dark."

Gaz looked at him, curiously. Standing straighter, she asked, "What do you mean it was never dark? Didn't you have night?"

"No. We had three suns. It never got dark. My people don't sleep much, so it helps. We work a lot more too. Tough. You had to be tough to live on Irk." Zim sighed morosely.

"You miss it, don't you?" Gaz asked, sitting on the floor beside Zim.

"To be honest?" Zim asked as the ceiling became a screen showing the stars and planets, "Not as much as I want to."

"You want to miss it?"

"I don't want to feel like a traiter." Zim answered.

Gaz leaned back, "but they betrayed you. If anything, you should be wanting to hate that planet."

Zim smiled softly, "It's hard to understand... Look, there's Vortia!"

Gaz looked to where he was pointing. He leaned closer to her, pointing out stars and planets to her, watching her take in the universe she never knew. Zim inhaled, savoring her pefume. It was hard to explain. But he didn't mind trying with her. He felt he could tell her everything. She would listen.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dib held the car door open for Tak and watched her go to the door, "Wait! I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold!"

Tak turned back and looked at him, "Dib, we cut the cate threw rice, threw the boquet (i'm sorry your sister caught it) and the garter. I don't think I can do another tradition. Besides, I just want to go to bed."

"But..." Dib started to protest.

"I just want to go to bed..." Tak repeated, watching as he got her hint.

Smilling, Dib nodded, "Alright. Just let me get the mail."

Tak sauntered through the door, "I'll be waiting."

Dib blushed as he watched her walk in. It has been an enventful day. One he would always cherish. Sighing, he went to the mailbox, flipping through the mail to see if his father sent anything. One peice caught his interest. Tearing open the envelope, he stared at the most dreaded peice of paper.

'ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION'

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Yep, Dib's been drafted. Sorry for the crappy quality.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, This might not be historically accurate. Despite looking things up and stories from relatives that have served in ww2. Please forgive me for any flaws.

_ I cried_

_ never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_ too young for him they told her_

_ waiting for the love of a traveling soldier_

_ our love will never end_

_ waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_ never more to be alone_

_ when the letter said you soldier's coming home_

Dixie chicks. i thought it fit.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The wind blew gently, sending the scent of newly bloomed flowers in the air and coal. The skirt of Tak's blue dress with white polkadots moved with breeze as she stood on the train dock. Noticing Dib's scythe like cowlick in his face, she combed his hair back with her fingers and starightening his army outfit. She didn't want to say goodbye. But she had to. She tried comforting herself by saying Earth wasn't like Irk's army stragedy, send as many invaders out as possible and hope a few survive the takeover. Most of Earth's lands took care of their armies.

Dib leaned his forehead against her's and asked, "Where's Mimi? She didn't want to say bye?"

"I sent her to play with Gir." Tak answered, her breath slightly fogging up his glasses.

"I thought you didn't want her to play with him. You said he was too defected."

"True. But she's been so depressed. I didn't want her to be here, it would be too hard for her. And she's happy with Gir." Tak explained, her throat getting tight. Tak's reaction alone was bad, but she did not expect her SIR unit to take it so hard. When they told her he had been drafted, the robot began to plead for him to take her with him. She cried and begged, saying she was designed for war. It nearly crushed her when Dib said no.

"Do you know where you're stationed?"

Dib pulled away a bit, "I think it's just training for now."

Tak scoffed, "Foolish humans! Thinking they can train a soldier in weeks when it takes irkens to be trained at birth..."

"Don't worry, Tak. Earth may not be as harsh as Irk but we know how to fight." Dib smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Just promise me you'll fight the hardest?" Tak said, holding back tears.

"I will. I'll write as much as I can. You will write, promise?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek.

"I'll write everyday..." She nodded in a hoarse voice.

Dib smiled and looked over her shoulder at Gaz, Zim's arm around her for comfort. He hugged Tak tight and kissed her cheek. Whispering softly in her (fake) ear, he said, "i need to to look after Gaz for me."

"Dib..." Tak began to protest.

"Please. I know you two don't get along well."

"She's tough, Dib. She can look after herself."

Dib laughed sadly, "That's the problem. She's tough and she thinks she's invincible. She doesn't think she'll be weak enough to get hurt... She's a lot like you were when we first met. You've matured, learned for yourself that's bad to do. Please, she needs a strong female to guide her. She needs you, whether she wants it or not."

Like a dam bursting, tears poured out and Tak surpressed a sob. She didn't want Dib to see her like this. His words struck her. He wanted her to be strong. He needed her to be strong for him. She nodded. She would keep his place for him. She would make sure his home was the same when he came back. She would be sure to have everything he loved there to come home to.

Dib smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling back and walked to Gaz. His sister just looked at her feet, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Try not to do anything too evil while I'm gone." Dib joked.

Gaz, not moving her eyes, whispered, "Don't go."

"I have to. You know that."

"No you don't!" She hissed, looking at him, "You could go to Canada or Mexico. We could all go, and just live there..."

"I can't do that, Gaz. Besides, you know how I'm always going on about saving the world? Now's my chance to prove it." He said, watching a tear slide down her face.

"Dib..." Gaz whispered, quietly, "I don't hate you. At least not as much as I say I do."

Dib laughed softly, "I love you too, sis."

This said, he turned to Zim. He glared at him. Zim returned his glare, "Dib-stink."

"If you hurt my sister..."

"Zim won't."

Dib looked at him skeptically, "I will be coming back, so don't get too comfortable without me."

"Sadly, I know you will be back. You are a tough warrior, Dib-monkey. If you can beat Zim up a few times, you can handle a few humans." Zim said stoicly.

"A few times? I kicked your ass over a hundred times!" He smiled.

Zim rolled his contacted eyes, "Right... just come home or Zim will find you and revive your corpse to kill you myself."

Dib nodded and held out his hand. Zim had a point. If it wasn't for all their fights, he might not be as able as he is to fight now, "Truce? At least until I come back."

Zim looked as his hand and shook it, "I look forward to shoving your large head in the dirt like a worm eating a groundhog."

Dib laughed. He can always count on Zim not making sense. Letting go of his gloved hand, he turned his attention back to Tak. He took her in his arms in a deep embrace.

"All aboard!" The conductor shouted.

Dib sniffled, holding back tears, "I love you."

Tak shook, trying to control her sobs and replied in a quite, shaky voice, "Not as much as I love you... Damn it all!"

Dib was taken aback by her sudden burst of anger. He looked at her with watering eyes as she cried, "I was happy, Dib! I was safe being alone! Why did you have to come into my life and make me so weak? Why do you make me feel so weak?"

"The same reason you make me feel weak." He whispered, "We're joined at the souls. I feel what you feel. You feel what I feel. I kow one thing. Despite feeling weak around you, you made me stronger. You are my strength, Tak. And my weakness. You are the reason I'll be coming home."

Tak nodded, wiping tears off her face, smearing mascara over her cheeks, "And you are my strength."

The conductor, being impatient as the train was ready to leave, yelled once more, "ALL ABOARD!"

Tak whispered, "I love you..."

Dib nodded and picked up his bag. As he stepped on the train, he gave one last glance back at the three, "I love you more."

Tak and Gaz flinched as the train started, the noise of hit moving like a gunshot to their hearts. They watched as the train left until it was out of sight. Gaz watched the sunset, wishing to see her brother walk out of it. But she knows this won't happen.

Zim rubbed her shoulder for support. He didn't know what this feeling was... this sorrow. Was it Dib's departure? Was it the idea that he may never get to tease him about his head or his insanity? Will he miss their fights, the painful yet harmless brawls they engage in. Or was it that one of the few people to truely know him was gone?

He looked at Tak. His hatred for her turned to pity. And though he knew it was an insult to pity another irken, he couldn't help but feel her sadness as she watched her mate leave. He looked to Gaz. Her face was tearstained as well and she was trying to swallow the lump in her throat choking her, demanding her to shed more tears. Perhaps this is what was hurting him. Gaz never had a look other than boredom on her face. He felt something strike him knowing she wasn't content. Why? Why did he care if she was unhappy? Maybe it was the same reason he cared if Gir was unhappy. But he knew it was deeper than that. It was then Zim realised why he understood Dib's speech to Tak. He felt the same for Gaz. Gaz was part of his soul, something he didn't think he had. A bit of hope entered his mind. She may not feel the same for him, but there was time. Their farce created the perfect opportunity for him to win her.

He squeezed her shoulder a bit, soothing the young woman and said in a soft voice, "We should go. It isn't healthy for your emotional state to stay in the filthy hole you call a train station."

Gaz nodded, swallowing back tears, trying to think of something else, "You're right. I-I need to do the laundry. And make dinner. Tak? Would you like anything special? it wouldn't be too much of a burden if you do."

"No, I'm not really hungry." Tak sighed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

She looked back at Dib's little sister and smiled sadly, "I just need to be alone for a bit."

"But.."

"Please, Gaz. Let me cry with dignitiy."

Gaz nodded, "Do you want me to feed Mimi when she gets home?"

"Yes, please. I'll see you in a bit." Tak said finally leaving.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zim looked out the window of the siblings' house to see Gaz hanging clothes on the clothesline. He came home with her, saying that he believed Gir would come back with Mimi but he really just wanted to make sure Gaz was okay. She seemed to be fine. It was once more he focused on her, the sunset silhouetting her small frame. Her white blouse and black skirt moved in the gently breeze, showing some of her stocking. He cursed himself for thinking of her like this at this time when she needed support.

He watched Gaz hang a blue sweatervest with an eyeball patch on it. She froze before crying, nearly falling to her knees. Seeing this, Zim raced out the door. Reaching her, he pulled her up and helf her to his chest and let her cry into his shirt, surprised that her tears weren't stinging him as he feard they would, "It's going to be okay. He'll come back, Zim promises."

Gaz sobbed, "But I was so mean to him! Why did I have to be such a bitch? What's wrong with me? He was the only one who ever gave a damn about me and I treated him like shit!"

"Hey, he wasn't an angel either and Zim has the scars to prove it. He loves getting you riled up and loves you retailiating. he counts on you being a bitch."

Gaz laughed through a sob, "Yeah. He can be a jerk... It's just now I have nobody."

"You have Zim." he whispered with meaning.

She looked up at him with red eyes as he continued, "It might not seem like much to you, but when Zim gives himself to something, he means it. Last time I invested myslef like this was for Irk. Your my mission now. And I don't care if you're only pretending to like me, it's enough for Zim."

Gaz opened her mouth, but could not say anything. So she did what felt was right. She grabbed the back of his nech and stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his. Zim, though surprised, wrapped his arm around her waist, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart for air, she looked at him, inhaling his scent and the scent of fresh linen from the laundry blowing in the wind, "You're so stupid."

"Stupid? Why is Zim stupid? I thought this was the most amazing moment of all time!"

She smiled a bit, "Because. You're either crazy or stupid to try to love me knowing how i treat people I love. And I already established that you're stupid."

Zim laughed, "Then Zim is stupid. But he is still amazing!"

Gaz laughed and buried her face in his chest. As she let him hold her she contemplated on how the worst day of her life could also be so happy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ugh, so gushy! I'm disgusted with myself. i wanted this chap to be sad not mushy. Oh well. I'm going to play the sims now!


	12. Chapter 12

IloveZimandNny16  
>47/12 . chapter 11

I really think I'm a bit desensitized... Because all I could think of reading all of this sappy sad romance whatever gunk was how I have never had tasted a cheeser, thikening cheese. Yet its funny... I'll cry if the charecter I like in a movie or book gets rejected by the girl I want him to be with or dies, but not when a soilder has been drafted leaving his loved ones behind.

...Is that a bad or good thing? Don't worry, I promise the gushy will end soon. Just one more chapter of mushy. On an unrelated note, I was up late last night and a movie called Eyes Wide Shut. WTF? I can't get the satanic chanting out of my head.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Months passed, and as the war went on, both Gaz and Tak had quit school to work. When asked why they were working, Tak answered because it was their duty to bring in the income. Many women were doing the same to aid the war. As she promised, Tak kept a keen eye on Gaz. Gaz couldn't go anywhere without having to tell Tak first. And this often led to physical violence, especially when Zim was concerned. Tak often locked the door from the outside when she had to leave, not knowing Gaz could climb out the window. Gaz prayed her brother would return safely... so she could kill him.

Stretching out on the blanket, Gaz smirked, listening to the Andrew Sisiters song on a portable radio someone had brought. She had once more convinced Tak that she couldn't work today and was left alone, where she once again climbed out her window to meet Zim. She felt bad that Tak was nowing working her shift while she relaxed at the beach but the guilt was short lived.

"Hey, Zim." Gaz sat up.

"Yes, my love-pig?" He asked, sitting next to her, ceasing observing a seashell to look at her.

"Why did you want to come to the beach? I thought you hated water."

"Zim does. But I like the sand, it reminds me of Irk. And I can still look at the water. It's very serene for a body of filthy liquid." He answered as she sat up. Zim's antennae twitched as he looked at her. Her black bathing suit showed off more than usual, much to Zim's delight. She removed her sunglasses, hoping that there wouldn't be a white mask left where the sun hadn't burned.

Screaming brought their attention to the water. Gir had found a shark and dragged it to shore, riding it like a horse as it wriggled to get free, snapping at air.

"GIDDY UP COW!" Gir screeched happily.

"Gir! Let the water beast go, right now!" Zim ordered.

"Aww, but I wanted to make hamburgers." He whined.

Zim growled and got up. Marching to Gir, he stared at him, picking him up by his fake doggy ears, "You do not make hamburgers with sharks! You use cows!"

Gir smiled, "Howabout a shark-cow burger?"

Zim glared at his minion, moving his foot quickly to avoid the creature snapping at his feet. He grunted in annoyance, and ordered, "Put it back where you found it."

Gir whined but did as told, dragging the shark back to the water. Zim turned back and sat back down next to Gaz.

"What if it attacks Gir?" Gaz asked, a little concerned.

"Gir is made from the strongest materials from Irk. It won't do any damage. Besides, it's probally too traumatized to try." Zim said, nonchalantly.

Gaz accepted this and got a bottle of sunscreen out. She handed it to Zim and asked, "Could you get my back? I'm starting to burn."

Zim happily obliged, rubbing some on his hands and then on Gaz's back. Gaz moaned as he massaged her shoulders. Zim smirked as he saw a few human males staring at them. He could understand thier slackjawed reactions. Of all the movies and those pin up pictures of disgusting human females, Gaz was the most beautiful. He finished his attention on her back and removed his gloves(much to the delight of Gaz as she thought he looked silly wearing them with his swimtrunks) and ran his claws through her wavy hairs, savoring the feel of the silky magenta strands fell through his fingers.

Gaz opened an eye and looked back at him, "Are you putting sunscreen in my hair?"

"No, just feeling it." Zim purred before adding, "Irkens have hair on our attenae, very short and course. It still amazes Zim how humans can have it all over their head and have it so long...And it's so soft."

"Are you talking about my hair or just humans in general?" Gaz smirked a bit.

"Yours of course. As if Zim would go around, feeling at earth-monkeys' hair."

Gaz laughed a little, "Though that would be a funny sight."

Zim frowned, "As much as I love to hear you laugh, Zim will not humilate himself to acheive it."

"But you humiliate yourself every day." Gaz quipped.

Zim snorted, "If Zim was so embarassing, then why aren't you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Who says I'm not ashamed?" Gaz quipped, turning around to face him.

Zim smiled, "Even if you are ashamed of Zim, you should get used to it. I'm not going anywhere."

Zim pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her golden eyes. As he was ready to kiss her, she asked, "Did you put on sunscreen?"

"No."

"Turn around." Gaz ordered, "You're already staring to burn...I think, it's hard to tell but your skin looks a shade darker."

Feeling a slight stinging at his shoulders, Zim complied. He flinched a bit when he felt something cold but relaxed as Gaz started to rub the substance onto his skin. He melted under her skilled hands. His train of thought ran away as he began to think about his situation. It's still surprising to him how he broke his oath to be redeemed in the eyes of the Tallest for this human. But she gave him something he always wanted. To be loved. To be adored. He had always pictured hundreds of irken girls throwing themselves at his feet after conquering Earth. But he couldn't think of one irken female that was as superior as Gaz. Gaz was the best humans had, not to say the least the best of all females from any planet. And she loved him. This fed his ego. Gaz was the most beautiful yet deadly creature to live and he tamed her. Well, as much as she was abled to be tamed, but he still has no scratches from his attempts as everyone else who knows her does.

He purred as she hit a tense muscle around his pak. Smiling mischeiviously, she slid her hands over his shoulders and began to rub the sunscreen on his chest.

"So it's true?" A voice laughed.

Gaz stopped her massaging as both she and Zim looked up to see who had interrupted them. They had to squint because of the bright sun but was able to make out a profile of a overwheight man. Gaz reconized the bulge and the gree hair and hissed, "What do you want, Iggins? I didn't bring any books for you to steal."

Iggins smiled, "When I heard you had a boyfriend, I didn't believe it. But seeing this I had to make sure I was really seeing what I was seeing."

"Why is it so hard to believe I have a boyfirend?" Gaz glared at him.

Zim added, "Males are always looking at her. She is not unattractive and is extremely desirable. Of course she would choose a mate."

Iggins sickered, "It's just that you never paid attention to guys before, unless you were pummeling them. After all the times I tried and you swat me down, I was sure you were lesbian."

"Hey, you can't call Zim's girlfriend that!..That is an insult, right?" he asked.

"The way he said it it is." Gaz nodded.

"Filthy human!" Zim yelled standing up, "You dare insult Zim's mate?"

Iggins' was a bit nervous but he was much larger than Zim was and dared to look him in the eye, "What are you going to do about it?"

Zim lept and tackled the offening human to the ground. Iggins screamed but managed to get out from under his claws and ran. Seeing Zim hot on his heels, he did the one thing he could think of and ran towards the ocean. Everyone knew Zim was a hydrophobic.

Just as he reached the water, Zim jumped on his back. Iggins fell forward into the water, bringing Zim down with him. Gaz watched in panic as the tide swept him under. Minutes passed and a frightened Iggins made his way to the shore, ready to go home. But no Zim. Gaz ran to the water. What if he disolved completly. She watched with anxious eyes but nothing happened. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. Zim stood behind her, soaked.

"You're okay! But..."

"The water didn't burn Zim." He said just as surprised as she was.

"Wait...what? How?" She asked, confused. She'd seen him sizzle at a watter ballon with tap water in it. How did saltwaster, filled with germs, not hurt him?

"Zim thinks it's the food." He answered.

"What do you mean it's the food?"

"I've been eating a lot of human food lately. I haven't even had the snacks I brought from Irk." Zim said, deep in thought, "Perhaps by eating Earth food, Zim has built up an immunity to germs."

Gaz nodded, "Makes sense. You know what this means, right?"

"No." Zim shook his head.

"It means theres so much you can enjoy now. Soda, foods, swimming pools. The water doesn't limit you anymore." Gaz explained, happy there were so many things they can do now without fear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed at his wet form.

"What took you so long, you were in the water for five minutes." Gaz asked.

"I lost my wig and had to retrieve it." He answered, the fake hair hanging over his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, "I thought that you might've been playing a trick."

"I wasn't... But when Zim saw you looking at the water I had to see if you were worried."

Gaz punched him in the arm playfully, "You jerk. Of course I was, I didn't know if you melted or if that shark got you."

"Zim is sorry. I will never worry you again. I just wondered if you truely cared so much as to miss me if something happened." Zim said, apologetic voice.

"Don't say stuff like that. You're all I have now." Gaz said as she kissed him. He deepend the kiss.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gaz climbed up the tree next to her house in a good mood. She had never enjoyed the beach or any other hangout before. All she ever wanted to do was bury herself in a book and forget about the horrible world around her. But Zim had changed that. Now she indulged in the world around because she didn't have to endure it alone. She didn't realize how lonely she was before Zim.

Reaching the open window to her room, she climbed in.

"Have fun?"

Gaz jumped and saw Tak sitting on her bed, arms crossed in an irritated fashion.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Gaz asked in a flat voice.

Tak smirked, "What a question, considering who's asking. I finished my shift and your's early."

"Good for you. Now if you excuse me, I need to wash the sand out of my hair..."

"Do not think you are going to get off so easily!" Tak hissed, "You were with Zim! Mimi told me."

Gaz sneered, "You had Mimi to follow me? What's wrong with you?"

Tak stood and snapped back, "What's wrong with you? Dib is out there fighting for this land and you are shamelessly throwing yourself at his mortal enemy! Have you no sense of loyalty?"

"Shamelessly? Zim loves me. Just as you love Dib! Dib didn't try and stop us. He might not of liked it but he wanted me to be happy!" Gaz yelled, furious.

"You're right. I love Dib. And though he cares for your happiness, I care for his more. Do not think that I won't sacrifice your happiness in order to keep this family together!" Tak snarled and continued, "But you're wrong about Zim loving you. He doesn't, the only thing he could ever love is himself!"

"Bitch." Gaz hissed, ready to leave the room.

Tak grabbed her arm and hissed back, "I'm a bitch? Me? When you terrorize your own brother? You scare everybody that ever met you! No wonder your father isn't around, he probally couldn't take the pressure of raising such a little cunt! Now I'm starting to wonder if Dib didn't want to leave. He probally felt safer in the trenches of war than with you! You should be grateful I agreed to make sure no harm comes to you!"

Gaz stood, stunned. Never has anyone talked to her like that, despite the countless times where she deserved it. But she felt that Tak's words were uncalled for. Tears tung her eyes. Her father didn't fear her. She might scare Dib occasionally, but his fear was a way of showing respect. Right? And Zim does love her. He does, she told herself. Somebody had to love her. There were people who cared that she existed. Right? She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "Well, since you feel that way."

Gaz stolled over to her closet, taking out a suitcase and opened her dresser. As she started packing, Tak demanded, "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Packing."

"You're leaving?" Tak asked in disbelief, "What about Dib?"

"According to you I only make his life miserable."

"I promised to take care of you."

Gaz turned around and threw some of her perfume in her case and closed it, "Well Tak. You failed you mission. Again."

This hit Tak hard. A green blush of anger showed through her disguise. She slapped her, "Leave! This is my home now and I won't take such disrespect from a defected human in my own home!"

"Oh, don't worry. You won't ever have to again. Tell Dib when he comes back that I'm sorry for being a little cunt as you put it. And I hope him all the happiness in the world." Gaz said in a monotone voice as she left, slamming the door. Tak flinched when she heard the front door slam.

Tak sat down on the bed and sighed in despair, "Why did you make me promise that, Dib?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Zim glanced at Gaz's bare back as she laid on her stomach. He had just got out of the hygeinic chamber and found her in the living room, crying. Gir sat by her, trying to offer her to hold MimiMoose, at a loss of how to cheer her up. When Zim asked why she was upset she told him of the fight she had with Tak. He knew they fought often but it seemed Tak had gone too far this time. He felt enraged at the disrespect Tak had shown his Gaz. She told him she didn't have anywhere else to go and he laughed. He told her that this is where she belonged, with him. Before he knew it, they were making love.

He traced a line down her back, feeling the bumps of her spine along the way stopping when he reached the sheet that was covering her. Gaz opened her eyes and smiled, "Enjoying the veiw?"

"Naturally." Zim smiled and laid down resting his head on her pillow. He inhaled her scent and savored it. It was a very Gazzy scent.

Turning on her side to face him, she traced his toned chest with her fingers as he had done with her back, "You know, for an alien you are very attractive."

"Of course I am. I am Zim." He said and watched her laugh a bit. He watched as she placed her hand in the middle of his chest, feeling a beating motion.

"I thought you had a squeedilyspooch, not a heart."

"The squeedlispooch is like a bunch of human organs that's attached to eachother." He explained plainly.

Gaz put her ear to his chest and listened as blood was pumped through his veins. She relaxed, listening to the soothing rythm. Zim carressed her hair as her eyes started to close, "I got you something?"

"Oh?" She replied with a yawn.

"And Zim wants to give it to now."

"Is it what I think it is?" She lilted, traveling her hand further down his chest.

Zim blushed, "Well, it's not that, but I have no objections."

Gaz forced herself to sit up, curiousity hitting her, "What is it?"

Zim laughed, "Eager?"

"Yes. Now give me whatever it is you're talking about." She hissed.

Smiling, Zim reached to his pak, pulling something out of it. It always amazed Gaz how much it could hold, not to mention all the weapons and other mechanical stuff that was in it. Zim opened his hand to reaveal a small black box. Gaz froze and clutched the sheet to her bare chest.

"Zim doesn't know much of human traditions, but I recall Dib doing this." He said as he held it before her.

"Zim, this is a serious commitment." She whispered looking at the box, "Do you even know what it means?"

Zim thought and said, "I thought it meant to become offical mates. I knows it is usually done befor mating, but we already done that. But you're still not Zim's, not in the eyes of your planet. And Zim knows that I was destined for you, just as you are destined for me."

"We were destined for eachother, I guess. Probally as a punishment." She joked.

Zim smiled and opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a skull with amethyst eyes. Gaz gaped. It was beautiful, "Where did you find a ring like that?"

"Zim went to many jewelry stores and none of had anything better than little rocks. So I made a ring that suited the Little Gaz's personality."

She smiled and picked up the ring. Admiring it, she slid it on her finger. Zim watched as she stared at her hand, "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, that's a yes." She nodded before Zim crashed her lips with his, ready to make love again.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Still mushy. It'll start getting better next chapter I promise. And no, I won't be writing a smut scene for this story. I've been up since three am, so I'm sorry for the suckiness. Mystic Chains didn't suck as bad as this story, why are you people reading this?


End file.
